End of the World
by DeanandDamon
Summary: Katherine has returned and her plan might lead to the end of the world. Unbeknownst to Elena, she has a secret of her own that might aid Katherine in her diabolical plan.  Some mythology from The Nightworld Series by LJ Smith .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Summary: So this fic is based on the tv show, but I added some mythology from LJ Smith's other series "The Nightworld."

So this is more like the intro but there is a lot more to come. Katherine is back and she has evil plans that is a mystery to e/o. Elena has a secret of her own that she is determined to keep secret. Hope you enjoy!

Elena looked at herself in the mirror. She quietly tied her long brown hair into a pony tail. She then tied an apron around her waist and took in a deep breath. Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, Elena noticed the black circles residing below her eyelids. She sighed once more and stepped into the Café where the customers were waiting for her.

Jenna recently opened up this little Café and Elena agreed to help her out. The truth was she needed this job to take her mind off things. The funny thing was she knew she should be worried about Katherine's return, but that's not what was occupying her mind. She quickly took the coffee pot and started making her rounds. As she was busy filling up cups, she desperately tried to stop her mind from going to that dark place.

"_No one must ever know. For Stefan's sake. For my sake. For everyone's sake."_ Elena started pouring coffee into Mrs. Meyers cup when suddenly she heard the tinkling of the bell. Someone just entered the store.

Her hand began to shake uncontrollably. The room started spinning around her as sweat crawled up her skin. The temperature of the room increased to an alarming rate though no one seemed to notice. She felt ill. She felt faint. She knew who it was by the door.

"Well hellooo Elena," Damon mocked as he was staring her up and down in her waitress uniform. Elena reluctantly turned around to face the man that had turned her life upside down. _"Act normal. Don't give yourself away. He must not know,"_ Elena pleaded with herself. "_Just act like he's just another customer."_ But Damon Salvatore was anything, but just another customer. In fact as he walked across the room toward Elena, every face turned to grab a glimpse of this handsome stranger. She herself couldn't stop looking at his ridiculous good looks. _"His dark silky hair, his hypnotizing ocean blue eyes…STOP!" _Elena frantically tried to pry her eyes away from Damon, but her eyes were rebelling against her. "So…what do you want?" Elena managed to spit out.

"No need to be so serious Elena. I'm just here to get something to drink," Damon smirked- especially at his last words. Damon then, in the most dramatic way, sat down in the seat next to him.

"Elena!" Jenna called out. Elena, secretly thanking her aunt for saving her, rushed to Jenna's side. "Yeah what do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you can give Mrs. Meyer her order…hey Elena are you okay?" Jenna asked with concern. "You look exhausted!"

"No no I'm fine Jenna. I've just been having some trouble sleeping." Elena reassured her aunt.

The truth was everything wasn't fine. She was having trouble sleeping because of her dreams. That's where all her troubles began. Because of those dreams….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: Okay thanks to e/o who read the first chapter. There will be more action soon, but I hope you enjoy this chapter which gives you more answers. I'll be out of town so I won't be able to update for a week. Sorry!

Two Weeks Earlier:

Bonnie's footsteps started to fade as she descended down the stairs. Elena breathed a sigh of relief and knew she only had a couple of minutes before Bonnie returned with some snacks for them to eat.

"If I were a Grimoire, where would I be," Elena whispered to herself. She frantically searched the entire room for her friend's spell book, hoping it would deliver the answers she so desperately needed. Luckily Bonnie hid the book under her bed. Elena was shocked at first to realize how easy it was to find, but then a sense of intimidation rose to her stomach as she picked up the ancient Grimoire. Hesitating just a few seconds, Elena quickly opened the book to pages of foreign spells she knew nothing about.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked bewildered. Elena was so absorbed in what she was doing, she didn't even notice Bonnie had returned.

"Um….it's not what it looks like," Elena quickly garbled.

"So you're not sneaking behind my back to sneak a peek at my spell book?" Bonnie frowned. "And here I thought you actually wanted to spend some quality time together."

"No I do Bonnie. I really do….its just that-" Elena put her face in her hands, too tired to think of an excuse.

"Elena! What's wrong?" Bonnie sat down next to Elena on the floor and put a reassuring arm around her. "I've haven't been sleeping so well…I've been having these nightmares," Elena blushed not wanting to think about her dreams. She was sure Bonnie would think she was crazy, but she should have known better by now.

"You know you can come to me with anything Elena. I'm your best friend. I care about you and lately you haven't been acting like yourself. I want to help you in any way I can."

"Thank you Bonnie. I should have come to you sooner," Elena smiled at her friend. She was so tempted to just unload everything to her. There was something about wise and loyal Bonnie that made you want to reveal all your secrets to her.

"I've been having these dreams," Elena began hesitantly. "There is this phrase I keep hearing…it sounds like some sort of spell and I just had to know what it meant."

"Okay so what is this phrase you keep dreaming about," Bonnie asked curiously.

Elena felt her mouth go dry and her face begin to flush. Remembering the words meant remembering the dream. "**Tuus perdite sodalis amans**." The room got very quiet. Without a word Bonnie started flipping through the book.

"I know I've read those words before," Bonnie whispered. In about ten minutes, Bonnie stopped flipping and looked straight at Elena. "I've found it."

"What is it? Is it bad?" Elena asked anxiously.

"No it's not bad," Bonnie started to smile slightly. ""Tuus perdite sodalis amans is Latin for 'Your ever loving soul mate.'"

"Your ever loving soul mate? Is that supposed to be a spell?" Elena asked confused.

"Elena, the Grimoire isn't only filled with spells. There are also ancient legends and prophecies in here too." Elena still looked confused so Bonnie went on.

"These words your dreaming about are part of the Soul mate Princiiple. The Soul mate Principle has been around since the beginning of time and it used to occur more rapidly, but in our day and age, it's completely rare to discover your true soul mate."

"Wait- hold on! This soul mate garbage really exists?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Well today people just call any random guy their soul mate, but the Soul mate Principle is a lot more complicated than that. It has more to do than with being in love. With love you get to find out about the person first. Being soul mates is involuntary, you don't even have to like the person when you meet them. They may be completely wrong for you in every way. But you know you'll never be completely happy again without them."

Elena couldn't talk. She couldn't breathe. She just sat there horrified.

"_This can't be true," _she thought to herself.

"Elena this is extremely rare, but if you're dreaming of these words then maybe your dreaming of your soul mate." Bonnie just looked at Elena's dismayed face.

"Who did you dream about?" Elena suddenly looked up at her friend.

"Nobody. I didn't dream of anybody." Elena determinedly remarked. She hoped Bonnie would believe her or at least drop the subject.

"Okay fine. Maybe we should just get some sleep then." Elena wanted to hug her understanding friend. In fact she wished she could just tell her everything. But Elena was resolved to not let a soul know about her dreams. After Bonnie promised to not tell anyone what they spoke about, Elena headed to bed.

"_No one will ever know," _Elena thought right before she drifted off to sleep.

…..She was drifting into a whirlpool of bliss. Drifting and drifting…..Suddenly she landed on her feet and looked around her. She was in the cemetery…again. Elena looked down at her white silky nightgown blowing in the cold breeze, but she was not cold. She actually felt rejuvenated and ready for a run. Without even realizing it, her feet were rushing through the leaves and she felt as free as a bird. She felt like she was soaring through the sky. No one could stop her now….Suddenly two ghostly figures appeared before her. "Mom? Dad?" Elena tried to grasp their hands, but it went through them like mist. She looked at their faces as a tear rolled down her face. They looked so sad.

"_I'm sorry Elena,"_ her mother whispered. Sorry? Why were they sorry? Suddenly she felt her body spinning and it stopped to face Stefan. "Stefan. What are you doing here?" She stopped dead when she saw his face. There was a sad, sympathetic face looking back at her. "Stefan what's wrong?" Before she got her answer, her body started spinning again and all around her she saw the faces of her friends and family. They were all staring back at her with solemn faces. Slowly out of thin air, the murmuring began.

""**Tuus perdite sodalis amans, Tuus perdite sodalis amans, Tuus perdite sodalis amans….** Elena was frightened. Filled with panic, she began to cry out for help. The spinning suddenly stopped. Her circle of friends and family were still around her, but they were barely recognizable as a fog formed all around her.

She suddenly felt warm arms go around her. Elena turned around and looked deep into dazzling sapphire eyes.

"_Damon!"_ She whispered and all of sudden a peaceful calm consumed her. Damon held her in his arms and gave her the most beautiful and alluring smile he had ever given her. He looked so….happy! Yes that's what it was. Damon was happy and she…yes she was happy. A pure and euphoric happiness! Then this deep ache filled her heart, an ache so deep she couldn't comprehend the feeling.

""Tuus perdite sodalis amans," the words escaped her lips without much thought. As they stared at each other, she felt complete. The serenity was exhilarating and she never wanted to escape this feeling. Their lips started inching closer together. The ache got even deeper. She wanted him like no other person in her life. She was going to have him…..

Suddenly Damon disappeared and in his place was Bonnie. Taken aback, Elena stared at her friend who she barely recognized. She never looked so much like a witch in her life. It took her breath away. Suddenly Bonnie opened her mouth, but it wasn't Bonnie talking. It was some demonic voice. Elena felt the hair on her arms raise in terror.

"**IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"**

Elena started shrieking and suddenly awoke in her bed…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's note: sorry it took me so long to update. I just came back from vacation. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! By the way, there is some rated T scenes ahead.

Present day:

Heat. Fire. Death.

"_I am going to die…" _Elena thought breathlessly. She was having difficulty thinking…breathing. Only one word kept pounding in her head… "_**Damon."**_

She had no control of her body. It craved him as much as her soul desired him. She wanted to devour every inch of his body. Her arms ran through his hair and then down his neck…slowly reaching his bare chest. A long moan escaped her lips when she felt his sweltering body at the touch of her fingers. Trying to suppress another outburst of pleasure, Elena bit her lip as Damon started sliding his tongue in her ear and down her neck. He then reached her lips and pushed his lips against hers. He pushed her down on the floor as his lips smoldered against hers. Elena desperately kissed him back…her lips aching for his every touch. His lips were so soft and so delicious. The ache inside her demanded to be relieved….

"Elena….Earth to Elena!"

Elena jolted from her chair, blinking away the last reminisce of her provocative fantasy. Shamefully, she faced her aunt, hoping Jenna didn't suddenly possess the power to read minds.

"Sorry Jenna, I must have dazed off there for a second."

"Well I think you should finish your shift early. You need some rest," affirmed Jenna.

"You worry too much," Elena tried smiling. "I better be going back to the customers." Elena quickly walked out, fearing her aunt could see through her façade.

"_I can't believe I let myself fantasize about…him. I have to stop, but how can I when he's supposed to be my soul m-oh darn he's still here!"_

Elena almost lost her balance when she saw Damon still sitting at one of the tables. He gave her a slight wave and a sumptuous smile. "_Darn you Damon for making me feel this way!" _Elena raised her head and tried her best to confidently walk to his table.

"So you're still here," Elena remarked trying not to stare at him too long.

"Where else am I supposed to be?" Damon smirked while letting his eyes stare at her up and down. Elena tried not to blush. She then rolled her eyes, trying her best to look disapproving while secretly feeling a thrill.

"I was actually hoping to speak to you," Damon finally admitted.

"Well I'm working now. Could this wait?" Elena asked, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Come on Elena. Just give me a couple minutes of your time," Damon let the power of gaze pour into her. His power of compulsion was useless against her of course because of her vervain necklace and yet…his eyes still had power over her.

Relinquishing the last drop of self-control, Elena finally sat down across from Damon. She noticed his arms lightly resting on the table. Those were the same arms that wrapped protectively around her in her dreams. The same arms that held her face as his lips inched closer to hers….

"So you've been avoiding me," Damon bluntly exclaimed. Elena pried her eyes from his lips and tried to grasp the meaning of his words.

"I have," Elena meant to phrase that as a question, but when she was around Damon, she often found herself being completely honest.

"_Careful Elena,"_ she urgently thought to herself.

"I just thought with Katherine's return and with the way Stefan feels-

"You mean him thinking there might be something going on between us?" Damon leaned in closer to Elena. Then in the most seductive voice he said, "When will he realize that we are just friends?"

Elena had to grab her seat to prevent herself from jumping him.

"I know that, but Stefan is just worried," Elena quickly added.

After a couple of seconds, Damon leaned back and Elena let out a soft sigh.

"_But he shouldn't be worried. I love Stefan and I won't have some stupid dream control my life,"_ Elena thought determinedly.

"How about we stop talking about my little brother and move on to bigger things. Hmm like how about our psycho ex-girlfriend returning to town. Whatever she's up to, it's no good," Damon stated.

"You're right Damon."

Elena turned around to fit the voice to the face. It was Stefan.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you just say _I_ was right?" Damon mocked.

Stefan ignored him while sitting down next to Elena. Elena gave his hand a squeeze and a slight smile. _"I'm glad he's here,"_ Elena thought to herself while trying to squelch her other dark thoughts resenting him for intruding.

"I think we should try to find out what she's planning and quick. We need to stop her before she causes some kind of massacre," Stefan explained.

"Bravo brother. How brilliant. Now did your clever little brain actually think of an idea to your plan or are you just going to spit out more obvious statements," Damon sneered.

"Actually I was hoping my genius older brother might have some plan of his own," Stefan shot back.

"That's right. Leave all the hard work to me and then you can steal all the glory for yourself. Isn't that right Stefan?"

"You know what Damon-"

"Stop it the both of you!" Elena intervened. "It's not going to help to fight right now. What we need more than ever is to stick together." Elena's headache began to throb more than ever. She couldn't take all this melodrama. She needed to get out. Before Stefan or Damon could stop her, Elena grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

It was a chilly night, but Elena didn't care. She needed the fresh air to clear her mind. This past year had been one of the most craziest years of her life and now she had the daunting feeling that this year was going to be so much worse.

Elena walked across the boardwalk trying to escape all her worries, if it was only for an hour. The air rustled through her long hair. The ocean looked peaceful. Maybe things will work out. Maybe she was blowing things out of proportion. Maybe just maybe-

"Hello Elena."

Elena quickly turned around to face the person she dreaded more than anyone.

Katherine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the next chapter. You start getting more information. Please review if you can. **

"_**It's like I'm looking into a mirror and yet…"**_

**Elena looked straight into the face of her doppelganger. With only a superficial glance, one might think that she looked identical to Katherine, but Elena noticed the differences right away. Katherine's hair was a shade darker than Elena's, giving her a more daring exotic look. Her complexion was also slightly more pale, but it made her a more striking beauty.**

**Katherine had a cold sensuous smile. It was also slightly mocking and dangerous. It was her eyes though that was the most different from Elena's. Elena had warm soothing brown eyes. Katherine's eyes were devilish and wicked. It was clear her eyes had seen a lot of evil in her days. She was dressed in dark leather that flaunted every last curve on her body. Her raspy voice was sadistic and terrifying. **

**Elena knew she should be recoiling from fear. She remembered all the stories she heard about this psychotic vampire. She killed hundreds with her thirst for blood and played with the hearts of Stefan…and **_**Damon**_**. Thinking about the pain and suffering that Damon endured caused an explosion of anger that Elena didn't know she had inside of her.**

"_**How dare she!" **_**Elena thought enraged to the core**_**. **_**She tightened her fists and finally opened her mouth. "What do you want?"**

"**Well well Elena. Why the angry face? I'd say it's like you'd want to kill me?" Katherine giggled viciously. "Now why would you want to do that to your own **_**flesh and blood.**_**" Suddenly Katherine flashed toward her using her vampire speed, almost knocking Elena to the floor. Katherine inspected Elena's face with real fascination.**

"**It's quite a marvel how we look so much alike. Makes me wonder what else we have in common," Katherine remarked giving one of her wicked smiles.**

"**We are nothing alike," Elena scornfully said through grated teeth. Katherine just stared at her, mocking her every word. Elena couldn't stand to look at her for another second.**

"**You are a monster. A killer. A hideous beast," Elena felt her heart racing as her anger continued to consume her.**

"**You know I heard a lot about you Elena. People said you were innocent, sweet…**_**weak**_**," Katherine sneered while emphasizing the last word. "But there is another side to you isn't there? The fire and wrath locked deep inside of you, only unleashed for those you love. Am I right?"**

**Elena, shocked at Katherine's perceptive remarks, fell silent.**

"**The question is, what is unleashing that wrath or should I say, who is unleashing that wrath?" Katherine's smile disappeared. Elena realized she was honestly asking her that question. For some odd reason, the answer was important to Katherine. Elena knew to keep quiet.**

"**Oh so you suddenly are at a loss for words huh?" Looking infuriated, Katherine picked up Elena by the neck and threw her across the boardwalk. Before Elena had time to feel the searing pain, Katherine was next to Elena again.**

"**Does your arm hurt?" Katherine teased. She then took her high heeled boots and slammed it on Elena's arm. Elena yelled out in pain. Katherine bent down to Elena's face and picked up her chin.**

"**What do you want?" Elena whimpered.**

"**What do I want?" Katherine started hysterically laughing. "What do I want you ask me?" Katherine then let go of Elena and stood there above her like a powerful queen. **

"**I want to get rid of this pathetic world," Katherine sneered.**

"_**What is she talking about**_**?" Elena thought fearfully. A sense of doom was forming at the pit of her stomach. **

"**The time of humans are over," Katherine exclaimed. She then studied Elena's confused face and snickered. "Oh Elena you are quite ignorant. Did you think humans always ran the world. There was a time the world belonged to vampires. A time I remember a long time ago…."**

"**You are crazy," Elena spat out.**

"**I might be crazy, but I'm unstoppable. The vampires will rule again," Katherine then looked deeply into Elena's eyes. "And you….you are going to help me."**

**Elena felt like slapping her so hard. "Why would I ever help you?"**

"**Elena…tsk tsk… you are so naïve. You may not want to help me, but you will. You are going play a big part in destroying the world."**

"**What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Elena cried.**

"**Well this was fun, but seeing as I'm the only one relaying information, I really have to go. But I'll be back. You can be sure of that," Katherine winked and gave her one more disturbing smile. In a flash she was gone.**

**Elena slowly got up and stared limping off the beach. When she finally made it to her car, she sat there frozen. She started shaking uncontrollably. Then she took in a deep breath and drove to the mansion. **_**"Damon and Stefan would know what to do,"**_** She reassured herself. When she arrived at the mansion, she couldn't bring herself to open the door.**

"_**I'm going to destroy the world? That's crazy. Katherine is crazy."**_** But then Elena remembered her dream. She remembered seeing Bonnie's face and that demonic voice.**

"**It's the end of the world!"**

**Elena shuddered at the memory. **_**"What is going to happen?"**_** Elena thought. "**_**Something really bad."**_** And with that, Elena burst into tears.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: So there is plenty of dialogue in this chapter. I really have the whole thing planned out so there should be answers to all your questions very soon. For now enjoy this chapter. Remember, I really enjoy your comments. They make me want to write more. Otherwise I feel like I'm writing to a blank wall. Thank you!

"Elena! What happened?"

Stefan quickly took Elena in his arms and brought her into the house. Somehow Elena managed to get out of the car and walk up the front steps. The tears had stopped, but her shaking refused to do the same.

"When you ran out of the store, I was so worried. I didn't know what happened to-

Stefan stopped mid sentence. Damon had entered the room. One look at Elena's bruised up body and a flood of emotions passed through his face.

Anger. Sadness. Guilt.

"Who did this to you?" Damon pleaded. He had a look in his eyes. He wanted revenge, but he also wanted to be the one to comfort her, to hold her. Elena didn't know how she knew this, but she just did.

"_I want you to hold me too," _She thought with guilt.

"It was…it was Katherine," Elena said unsteadily to her deepest regret. She tried to control her voice, but the trauma she endured still resonated inside of her.

"I'm going to kill her," Damon exclaimed. He was ready to pounce out the door to hunt down Katherine.

"That's not a good idea," Stefan argued while holding him back.

"Get your hands off me," Damon demanded.

Elena put her arm gently on Damon's shoulder. "Damon please stop. You are only going to get yourself killed," she begged with pleading eyes.

Damon looked at her again, his eyes blazing with intensity. For one whole second, Elena forgot where she was.

"Elena you're hurt!"

Elena snapped out of her trance and saw Bonnie enter the room with Alaric trailing right behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Stefan thought it would be a good idea to discuss the situation with Katherine," Alaric muttered, noticing Damon tense up at her name.

"Did she do this to you?" Bonnie asked with concern and fury.

"Listen. Let Elena sit down and when she is ready, she'll tell us everything," Stefan announced.

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room, waiting to hear what happened. Elena looked at Damon. He definitely calmed down in the last few minutes, but there was still so much pain in his eyes. She wanted to hold him in her arms. She suddenly felt arms go around her shoulders. They were Stefan's.

"I was on the beach," Elena began. "The next thing I know, she was there telling me all these horrible things." Elena almost choked up tears from the memory, but she bravely braced herself to continue. All eyes were on her.

"She wants to destroy the world," Elena finally admitted.

"What do you mean?" Stefan frowned.

"She said that the time of humans are over and vampires are going to rule again…she kept blabbering on about all this nonsense."

She looked at everyone's faces. She saw horror, shock, fury. No one seemed confused or bewildered.

"Do you…know what she's talking about?" Elena finally asked.

"I remember my grandmother telling me these stories growing up about how witches used to run the world. Back then I thought she was just telling me fairytales. I would ask her, but…" Bonnie then looked accusingly at Stefan and Damon.

"When I did some research on vampires, I remember reading about how there was a time where vampires ruled over humans. This information goes back thousands and thousands of years so that's all I really know," Alaric explained.

It was quiet for a few seconds as all heads turned to the Salvatore brothers. Damon finally spoke up.

"Witches were the first rulers of the world. Then along came some witch who tried to make herself immortal and bam you have your first vampire."

Stefan then interceded.

"It was a lot more complicated than that, but as Damon said she became the first vampire. She then repopulated the earth with vampires and so the vampires rebelled against the witches. That was when the world was dominated by vampires. There were still humans and witches of course, but they were only slaves and food for the vampires."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"Katherine was right and I knew nothing about this."_

"A rebellion was formed between witches, humans and some good vampires," Stefan continued. "After the vampires were defeated, humans took over the world. The leaders of the rebellion agreed that it wasn't safe to have such powerful beings running the world.

Elena looked infuriated. She didn't know if she was more upset at Damon or Stefan for neglecting to tell her this information.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Elena, please don't be upset-," Stefan began, but then got interrupted by Damon.

"Listen, this stuff is like folktale even to us. We are only a little over a century old. I have no idea what it was like when vampires ruled the world though I can only imagine…" Damon said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh I'm sure you'd love that wouldn't you Damon," Bonnie scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you go marching off to Katherine to help her in her little psychotic plot to take over the world."

Damon looked ready to give some sarcastic retort, but Elena spoke before he got the chance.

"Damon would never do that," Elena announced defiantly. She looked into Bonnie's surprised face. "He would never want to be part of a world that is ruled by Katherine. Never." She then turned to Damon and looked into his dazzling eyes. He was looking at her with amazement. No one had ever stood up like that for him. Again she knew what he was thinking. He then looked smugly at Bonnie.

"Elena, did Katherine give you any details of how she plans on destroying the world?" Stefan asked suddenly.

Elena felt her mouth go dry.

"_I'm going to help her destroy the world,"_ she thought.

"No that's it. She threw me across the boardwalk and then left me there. That's all that happened," Elena concluded.

"_Please don't see right through my lies," _she pleaded to herself. Everyone seemed content with her explanation. Everyone except Damon. He looked at her with doubt, but didn't try to pry.

"_I've been lying so much lately, I feel like I'm going to explode."_

Bonnie stood up. "I think I'm going to head back and look through my Grimoire to see if there is any information that can help us."

"Well I actually have plans myself," Damon announced. "There are some people I could talk to that might know what Katherine has been up to. I just have to leave for a little while."

"How long?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. A month or two. It depends how long it takes."

"Do you think it's so smart to be leaving now with Katherine here in Mystic Falls?" Alaric expressed with concern.

"And here I thought you couldn't wait to have me leave this little town. I thought you'd even be throwing a party," Damon mocked.

"Elena are you okay," Bonnie suddenly asked. She was the first to notice Elena's face go pale.

"_He's going to leave? Damon is going to leave?" _Elena's thoughts were drowning out the voices around her.

"Elena you don't look well. Do you need to lie down?"

Was that Bonnie's voice? She couldn't tell. She couldn't breathe. She needed air.

"I need to go home," Elena managed to utter.

She never knew how she got home.

The next day, she woke up in her bed. Her head was pounding. Her heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces. She remembered Bonnie saying that she would never be happy again without her soul mate. She felt those words coming to life inside of her.

"_What am I doing? I promised myself I wouldn't let those dreams take over my life."_ Elena jumped out of bed and got ready to leave.

"_I'm going to say bye to him like everyone else at the mansion. No big deal,"_ Elena reassured herself.

On her way to the mansion, she took a detour to the cemetery. She raced across the grass, but then stopped dead when she saw the grave stones of her mother and father. Suddenly she heard a car pulling up and someone getting out.

"Elena?"

It was him. Damon. Elena braced herself for the storm raging inside of her.

Damon walked toward her, looking at her curiously.

"I was on my way back to the mansion when I saw your car pull up here," Damon explained. Elena was scared to look into his eyes so she turned her head downward, only looking at her shoes.

"Are you not going to say goodbye? Wait let me guess. You guys are planning on a surprise bon voyage party for me, right?" Damon teased.

Elena remained quiet.

"Elena, is everything okay? Are you-" Damon stopped talking. He noticed the tears rolling down Elena's face.

Without a word, Damon inched closer to Elena until they were a breath away. With his finger, he gently touched one of her tears. Elena finally met his eyes. She saw confusion, wonder, and deep sorrow them.

Elena realized that they were almost living out her dream. Except in her dream, he never left her. Without another word, Damon walked to his car. He looked back once and then drove off.

He was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: So I am extremely busy with school work now, but I had to update as soon as I was able to because of all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me. Thank you so much and if you enjoy this chapter, please feel free to review again.

(Damon's POV)

"_What did it mean? What did those tears mean?"_ Damon was still shaken up after his surprise encounter with Elena. He was hoping she would have been a little sad by his departure, but never did he expect those tears.

Of course he didn't want to leave her. To think anything would happen to her while he was gone, made him seethe with anger. But he had no choice. This was the only way he can truly help her. He had to leave.

Upon reaching the mansion, he noticed Bonnie and Stefan inside.

"I searched all night. There is nothing in the Grimoire," Bonnie stated with frustration.

Damon cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'm actually going to get things done around here so I better be off," Damon mocked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said, "Don't even bother coming back without any information."

"And I'm going to miss you too Bonnie." Although she tried to hide it, Damon noticed Bonnie crack a smile.

Stefan walked out with Damon to his car.

"Take care of yourself brother. Don't get yourself killed. Remember I'm the only one who can kill you," Damon smirked.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Stefan smiled back.

Damon knew deep inside there was a part of him that cared for his brother, but he would never admit it. He was about to get into his car, but then he turned back to Stefan.

"Take care of Elena." Damon said remembering her tears again.

Stefan looked confused, but he just nodded.

Damon finally got in his car and drove off. He didn't know when he'd return.

Three weeks later…

Elena was lying in bed. In fact she had been lying in bed for the past week. The first two weeks that passed, Elena tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, but she soon ran out of energy. At first all she felt was blinding pain. A pain so unbearable, she lost all interest in her friends and in her life. She no longer had an appetite for food. She soon lost all energy to get up in the morning. Now all she felt was an intense void, an emptiness that can never be satiated. Before he came into her life, she was fine. But now….

"_I can never imagine a life without him,"_ she despondently thought.

Elena knew that she looked pathetic.

"_I am a pitiable, weak human being," _Elena remarked despairingly. "_I've been cursed by the stupid soul mate principle. My life is over because of some guy."_

But he wasn't just "some guy." He was Damon Salvatore. The man who opened her eyes to a world deep inside of her. Showed her parts of her personality that she didn't know existed. He was a man that looked to her as his equal. A man who believed in her more than anyone else. He was breathtakingly beautiful and he made her heart ache for his touch, for his warm sultry lips, for his black silky hair and for eyes that were as powerful as a raging storm. She wanted him with such a desperate need, but he was gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

The next thing she knew she was drifting off to sleep. She was falling deeper and deeper and suddenly she was dreaming. Not just any dream. The dream. Just like all the other times she was running through the cemetery and saw the faces of all her loved ones. Her mother and father. Stefan, Jeremy and Jenna. Everyone was there surrounding her. Everyone had mournful looks on their faces.

"_Why are you so sad? Please just tell me,"_ Elena pleaded, but to no avail. Her mother's words haunting her, "_I'm sorry Elena." _Before she could consider these words any longer, she saw him. Damon.

"_He's here with me. He didn't leave me,"_ Elena thought with so much joy. She felt peaceful and serene. She was with her soul mate. Everything was perfect.

"Tuus perdite sodalis amans." She heard the voices chanting the phrase, but even more, she felt those words radiating inside of her. His arms warmly wrapped around her.

"_Please never wake up,"_ she urged herself.

Before she knew it, Bonnie appeared ready to say those horrifying words. Suddenly she was wide awake. Bonnie's face emerged before her. Elena shrieked from fear.

"Elena calm down. It's only me. Bonnie."

Elena took another glance and saw that this was the real Bonnie.

"Oh I'm sorry," Elena muttered before throwing her blanket over her face. She couldn't handle company right now.

"Elena, you have to talk to me. You can't go on living like this," Bonnie worriedly exclaimed. Elena remained under her covers, not having the energy to answer back.

She heard Bonnie give an exasperated sigh.

"If you are trying to keep up appearances, you are failing miserably."

Suddenly Elena threw off her covers. "What are you talking about?"

"Elena I'm not stupid. You think I can't put two and two together?" Bonnie stared sympathetically at Elena. "I know Elena."

Elena felt her face get all warm as the reality of the situation came crashing down on her.

"You know?" Elena asked quietly.

"Yes. I know that you dreamt of your soul mate and you couldn't tell me who it was. I know that every time you and Damon look at each other, I could practically see sparks flying and I know that ever since he left, you have been the biggest mess. I know Elena. Damon is your soul mate."

Elena put her hands on her face feeling all the anguish wash through her.

"I also know that you were trying to protect Stefan and never let him or anyone else know about this…except until now apparently," Bonnie accusingly remarked.

"No Bonnie, it's not like that. I don't want to hurt Stefan. I don't want to feel this way, but it hurts too much," Elena explained tearfully.

"I know Elena. I want to help you," Bonnie said while hugging Elena. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No everything is not going to be okay," Elena practically shouted under Bonnie's arms. "You don't know everything."

Elena couldn't believe she was revealing all this information to Bonnie, but she felt like a dam ready to explode. Before she knew it, Elena was describing her dream in detail. She then went on to admit the most dreadful thing of all.

"Katherine said that you are going to help destroy the world?" Bonnie said shockingly.

Elena reluctantly nodded.

"Are you sure she's telling the truth? She likes playing with people's minds-"

"No Bonnie she really meant it. Even in my dreams, you tell me it's going to be the end of the world," Elena explained in horror.

"Elena that wasn't me first of all and second of all, Katherine may be plotting the end of the world, but that doesn't mean you have anything to do with it," Bonnie tried reassuring her. Elena wasn't convinced and she knew Bonnie was secretly hiding her fears.

"Bonnie, something terrible is going to happen and I can never forgive myself if I'm the cause," Elena cried.

"I know everything you are going through is overwhelming, but you don't have to go through it alone. I'm here. Stefan is here and if you still love him, don't throw him away so quickly," Bonnie explained.

Elena felt a pang of guilt.

What was she doing brooding in bed like this when she had a loving boyfriend and supporting friends? It could possibly be the end of the world and she was behaving like a child.

"Let's go out. Let's do something," Elena suddenly exclaimed.

"Well there is a party at Daniel's tonight. Stefan won't be there, but I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that you suddenly recovered from your mysterious illness," Bonnie said slyly.

"Okay give me a half hour. I'll be ready."

Bonnie looked at her skeptically, but was glad to have her friend back whether it was temporary or not.

An Hour Later:

Bonnie was inside Daniel's house getting drinks. Elena decided to wait outside, away from the big crowds. She sat on a swing looking at all the people around her.

These people used to matter to her. They should matter, but they don't. Elena felt tears seep out of her eyes.

"_Not again you big cry baby,"_ Elena reprimanded herself. But she never felt so alone in her life. She didn't want to be here. She didn't belong. She felt that emptiness inside her intensify.

"_Why wasn't he here with me? Why did he leave? Why does he make me feel this way?"_ Elena was so frustrated, she kicked hard at a rock by her feet.

"I told you to stay away from the Salvatore brothers."

Elena turned in shock. She recognized that voice. It was the voice of a woman she had desperately wanted to know for months. It was the voice of a woman she had come to loathe.

It was the voice of Isobel.

She was dressed in a dark brown coat, looking mysterious as ever. This time though, she didn't have a twisted smile on her face. She was extremely serious. Deadly serious.

"Come with me Elena. I need to tell you everything."

Elena just looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Not without me." Elena looked to see Bonnie appear, standing strong and fierce, looking very much like the witch she was.

"Okay bring the witch with you, but you have to come…NOW," Isobel demanded.

Elena looked at Bonnie. She looked at Isobel.

"Okay let's go," Elena exclaimed with as much strength as she could muster.

Isobel looked deep into the eyes of her daughter. "Good because it's time Elena. Time you learned the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. But I've finally got the next chapter up and you are in for a lot of surprises. I really hope you enjoy because there is still so much to come. Remember as always please please please review!

"_The truth. I'm going to finally know the truth…Do I want to know the truth?" _Elena was following Isobel deep into the forest with Bonnie right beside her.

"_It's too late to look back," _Elena thought to herself.

Isobel abruptly stopped. Elena looked at her surroundings. The ominous trees were swaying back and forth. The wind let out a soft whistle as it swept right through her hair. The night was thick and dominating as the stars were scarcely seen. Elena suppressed a shiver. Was it just a shiver from the cold or a shiver from fear? Elena did not know, but she knew she needed answers.

Isobel stared at Elena with an undistinguishable look. Bonnie stared at Isobel, ready to pounce at her first wrong move. Nobody spoke as they continued to listen to the whistling of the wind.

The anticipation was grueling for Elena. Having had enough, she finally spoke.

"I'm ready. Tell me everything."

Isobel smiled at her, but Elena thought it was kind of a sad smile.

"Let's start at the beginning then," Isobel began. She let out a long breath as the story began to unfold.

"It was the time of the witches. Witchcraft was the governing power and the only power. That was until one witch arose. She was a dark witch, but she was different than all the other dark witches at that time. Yes there were dark and light witches. In every world, there is always good and evil…and those in between," Isobel smirked.

Elena felt herself holding in her breath, waiting for what's to come. Bonnie looked especially fascinated to learn about her mythical history.

Isobel took one more pause and then continued.

"Her name was Maya. She was one of the most beautiful and powerful witches. She looked like an angel with her ivory-blonde hair and vivid blue eyes, but she had a dark, evil soul. She was never satisfied with the power she possessed. She always needed more. To gain that power that would satisfy her, she would need more time, but like all the other witches, death would be her end. She wouldn't have that. With all the powers deep inside of her, she created a spell. This spell would make her immortal. She would live forever. And so she woke up the next morning having turned into a brand new creature. She had turned into the first vampire."

"She no longer needed food to eat or air to breathe. A day was just a second to her. A year just a minute. She now contained powers that no witch had ever possessed like the power of speed and the power to compel. But there was one thing she didn't expect. Her cells didn't produce oxygen and so she needed to get a source of oxygen in order to survive. She needed human blood. Without it she would not die, but she would decompose. And so to the horror of the other witches, Maya started a killing spree. They tried to stop her and they almost were successful until the day Maya discovered how to continue her race. She chose a man to become the second vampire that ever lived. She made him exchange their blood and turned him. Together they repopulated the world with vampires. As the race of vampires continued to grow, the witches started learning how to kill them. Decapitation, a wooden stake to the heart, sunlight…you know the works. As long as the vampires were not able to come out during the day, the witches remained in power. Until one day, Maya created a ring that could protect her from the sunlight. The rings were given to all the other vampires and soon the vampires took over the world. The time of the witches were over."

"Maya was the queen and the vampires ruled the world. It was a very dark time in history. Witches were nothing more than slaves, but something worse happened to them. Babies were born without powers. They were a new creature…human beings. The witches were confused with what was happening. Creatures without any sort of power? The vampires were ecstatic because now their food were powerless. And so for the next few centuries, humans and witches suffered under the reign of vampires. There were many human slaves living in Maya's palace. There was one girl in particular that grabbed her attention." Isobel gave a meaningful pause.

Elena gasped in understanding. "Katherine," she whispered under her breath.

"Yes it was Katherine," Isobel resumed. "She had qualities that Maya never expected to see in a human being. Katherine reminded her of herself. That was when she decided."

"Maya was always restless and unsatisfied. I guess becoming ruler of the world got boring for her. She was ready to step down and delve into her next adventure, but she still wanted the rule of vampires to continue. Maya had to pass the torch and she knew exactly who she was going to choose."

"Maya turned Katherine?" Elena asked in shock.

"Yes Elena. Katherine was turned, but not before it happened….Not before she was with another man. His name was Taron. He was also a human slave in the palace. He soon fell in love with Katherine and together they secretly had a child. When Katherine started hanging around with Maya more and more, Taron got worried and decided to run away with the child. It seems his worries were not for naught." Isobel looked at Elena, "He was our ancestor. Our great great great and so on grandfather."

Elena felt chills run down her spine. This was her family. Her history. The reason she existed.

"Katherine didn't care about her child. She wanted to rule. She wanted to please Maya. Be just like Maya. In fact, she had the potential to be so much worse than Maya. That was what Maya saw in her. Why she chose her. She saw evil in Katherine that she herself did not possess."

"Luckily, Katherine did not have a chance to rule. Around the time she was turned, a rebellion was being formed. Witches, humans and vampires rose up and decided it was time for change. A massive war broke out and almost all existence was lost. But in the end the rebellion won, Maya was killed and a new world order was being put into place. The leaders of the rebellion agreed that people of power should not be the ones to rule because it will only result in corruption and death. Humans were now going to be the race that ruled. The witches and vampires would go into hiding and the humans would soon forget they ever existed. The vampire rings were all destroyed, but a few survived. And so the world has been for centuries. A world ruled by humans."

"But Katherine was still alive. What happened to her?" Elena asked.

"Katherine went into hiding like many of the others. She was not willing to give up her chance of being queen and ruling the world."

"But she stayed in hiding for so many years. Why now decide to take over the world? What has changed?" Bonnie asked.

Isobel looked up at Bonnie with a whimsical look on her face.

"Because of the prophecy," Isobel stated.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Elena was nonplussed.

"It was a prophecy given by a powerful witch, from an ancestor of yours Bonnie." Isobel exclaimed to Bonnie's shocked face.

"What does the prophecy say?" Elena mouth was very dry. It was coming. The words she dreaded were coming.

"Did you think it was a coincidence that Katherine chose the Salvatore brothers, that she showed a sudden interest in those two?" Isobel's voice began to get louder.

Trepidation filled her soul, as the truth seeped into Elena.

"Tell me. What did she want with them?" she demanded.

"She was only trying to fulfill the prophecy. If this prophecy were to come true then the world as we know it would end forever. Vampires would rule again and Katherine would be queen."

"What did the prophecy say?" Elena yelled with frustration. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

It was as if the forest itself wanted to hear the answer. Suddenly there was not a single noise except the voice of Isobel.

"There will be a time when the evil one's descendant will emerge. She will share the same face as the evil one. A time will come when she will be chosen, chosen to share a soul with a man bearing the name of Salvatore. He will be destined to be the Wildpower."

Elena's heart began to pound really hard. She tried to speak, but words failed her. Somehow Bonnie found the courage to speak.

"What is a Wildpower?"

"There is only one," Isobel answered in an inpatient tone. "The Wildpower is the weapon Katherine will use to destroy the world. He is the vampire destined to contain a unique power that no other creature in the world possesses. This power is in the hands of one of the Salvatore brothers…the one that shares your soul. Do you know what that means Elena?"

Elena felt all the blood rush out of her face. "The soul-mate principle," she whispered.

Isobel looked slightly shocked, but then walked up close to her.

"I told you to stay away from the Salvatore brothers. Why didn't you listen to me? Do you know the pain they are going to cause you?" Isobel yelled.

"No…you're wrong. He doesn't have strange powers," Elena cried while shaking her head. She was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince the others.

"Who Elena? Who are you talking about?" Isobel asked intrigued. Elena just stood there quietly.

"Fine don't tell me. It doesn't matter. The point is you stay quiet. Katherine is going to be after you and she is going to try to figure out who is the one. If she finds out, it's over. For all of us."

"Why are you telling me all of this? I thought you'd be on her side," Elena asked indignantly.

"I thought so too," Isobel said thoughtfully, but she wouldn't expand on her words.

Suddenly like she woke up from her reverie, Isobel backed away.

"I have to go. I was never here." She was about to leave, but then turned back to Elena.

"I'm sorry Elena." Elena felt a strange shock when hearing those words. She sounded just like her mother in her dream. Elena finally understood.

Isobel was gone in a flash.

Bonnie was driving Elena home. None of them said a word to each other. There was just too much to say and nothing to say at all. Elena felt an outer body experience. Was this really happening to her?

She suddenly remembered the look of seriousness on Katherine's face when she asked what made Elena angry. Elena finally understood why she wanted to know. She wanted to know who her soul mate was. Her soul mate- the Wildpower- the weapon to destroy the world. The next thing she knew she was drifting off….

Elena was in the cemetery, wearing her white nightgown. This time she didn't feel like running. She didn't feel anything at all. Just anguish and despair. Suddenly her mother appeared before her.

"_This isn't like my other dreams,"_ she thought to herself.

Her mother slowly approached her, not looking a day younger than the day she died.

She took Elena's hands and this time, Elena felt her like she was real.

"_I'm sorry Elena," _her mother said with so much sympathy and sadness in her eyes.

"_What am I going to do mom?" _Elena broke down in tears as her mother embraced her in her arms.

"_You are going to be strong Elena. You hear me. You are going to be my strong little girl,"_ her mother urged, tears glistening in her eyes.

"_I'm scared,"_ Elena whimpered.

"_I know Elena. I know. But you have a fire in you that will keep you strong. You must try your hardest and never let Katherine know. You hear me?"_

Elena nodded sadly.

"_This will be hard, but I know you can do it. You were chosen to do this for a reason. It may not be clear why, but things will turn out the way they are meant to."_

Her mother then touched her cheeks lightly. Elena suddenly felt a strong light fill her body. She felt a new strength. She felt courage. Elena looked deep into the eyes of her mother with a new resolve.

"_Katherine will never know. Stefan will never know….Damon will never know. I don't care how much I suffer, I won't let Katherine win."_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: Sorry this isn't as long as the others. It's all leading somewhere. There is some Stefan/Elena stuff so I apologize in advance. Hope you enjoy.

Elena was sure the radio was on, but right now it was nothing more than background noise. Two weeks had passed since her run in with Isobel. Since then her life had changed dramatically…or returned back to fairly normal.

She had her arms around Stefan as he kissed her lips tenderly. She had been spending almost all her free time with him. Every chance she got, she was with Stefan.

"_Life is good,"_ she thought in between kisses.

Elena and Bonnie barely spoke about that night. Elena made it clear that she was never going to let anyone know about her feelings for Damon and Bonnie promised she would do the same.

"It will be different than before," Elena remembered telling her. "Before it was just about not hurting Stefan, but this time it's life and death."

Within those two weeks, there were no more chance meetings with Katherine. In fact there was no sign of her altogether. Elena didn't know whether to take that as a good sign, but for now she was glad things were finally getting back to normal.

"I have to go," Elena managed to say with Stefan's lips on top of hers.

"No. Just another minute," Stefan said playfully.

Elena smiled. "I can't be late again. My aunt would kill me."

Stefan gave a little groan and Elena gave him one last kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll be at your place tonight," Elena promised.

Stefan looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Elena."

"Me too," Elena exclaimed.

Elena sneaked into the store, hoping her aunt wouldn't notice her lateness.

"You're late," Jenna called out behind the register.

"Oh Jenna…um…I'm sorry I'm late-"

"It won't happen again I know I know. Now go change into your uniform. There are customers waiting."

Elena was glad Jenna gave her a break. She guessed it was because Elena seemed to be acting normal again. Jenna was about to send her to a shrink.

Elena changed into her uniform and then took a glance at herself in the mirror.

"_Is that me in the mirror,"_ she thought in astonishment.

The black rings were gone, she had gained back some of the weight she had lost, she was actually smiling more often, but something was wrong. She expected to see a happy and healthy Elena.

"_No something is wrong with my reflection…I look…empty…bare…hollow."_

Upset with herself, Elena marched out the door to meet her customers.

Elena had already changed back into her clothes when her aunt came to check on her.

"You're going home?" Jenna asked as she was finishing closing up.

"Actually I was hoping to meet Stefan tonight," Elena replied sheepishly.

"Didn't you just spend the whole day with him?" Jenna grinned.

"Yeah I know…I won't be long," Elena explained.

"Don't worry. Just have fun, but not that kind of fun," Jenna quickly added.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"By the way I signed you up for the Founder's Day Reenactment," Jenna announced.

"Oh yeah…I forgot I agreed to that."

"You don't want to do it anymore?" Jenna asked.

"No of course I do," Elena quickly responded, hiding the dread in her voice.

She waved goodbye to Jenna and made her way outside.

When she left the store, she noticed the stars had already come out. It was a nice night out so she decided to walk to the mansion.

Elena had walked three blocks before she realized she was being followed.

"_This is not happening to me," _she thought to herself.

She started quickening her steps, but then the footsteps behind her got quicker as well.

"_Why is there nobody in the streets."_

She looked behind her and saw his face. She never saw him before. He was a stranger, but there was something else about him. His face was all distorted and his fangs was sticking out. He was a vampire.

Elena was about to run and realized she could not out run a vampire.

"_I'm going to have to fight him off,"_ she realized.

She stopped in her tracks and clenched her hands together, ready for a fight.

The vampire inched closer and closer to her.

When he was still at a far distance, she heard his voice.

"Katherine?"

"_He thinks I'm Katherine," _she thought disturbingly. Elena quickly changed her posture to be more relaxed and flashed him a beautiful smile, hoping that she would fool him and she would get away alive.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, trying to make her voice sound contemptuous and seductive.

"I came here for you. To join you of course. I heard you were building an army," he exclaimed. He was suddenly face to face with her.

"_How long until he realizes that I'm human,"_ she thought hysterically. Trying to keep calm, she started talking again.

"You want to join? Well this is not the place to meet me," Elena said, continuing her facade.

"I should meet you at the spot," he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Not knowing what spot he was talking about, Elena quickly nodded.

The vampire then turned away, ready to leave.

Elena let out a sigh, feeling triumphant

Suddenly, the vampire turned his head back and looked at her one more time. He gave her an odd look and pounced on her.

"You aren't Katherine. I smell you. You're human," he sneered.

"Get off of me," Elena screamed. She tried pushing him off of her, but he was much too strong.

"Funny how much you look like her," he continued. "I wonder how you taste." He pushed back her hair, exposing her neck. Elena continued to struggle, but to no avail. His teeth were inching closer to her neck. Elena closed her eyes waiting for the bite.

"_I'm going to die." _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries (do I always have to write this?)

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this update because I won't be able to update for a couple of days. I know I sound like a broken record, but I really would love to hear your thoughts. Maybe tell me what you think or hope will happen or any comment you have time to write. Thanks to all who have been reviewing. You really make my day. It's great to know people are actually reading this. Well enough of my annoying pleading…go and read!

"_I'm going to die."_

This was it. This was her end. She let her body go loose and her mind go free. It was then the image of him flashed in her mind.

"_Goodbye Damon,"_ she thought sadly.

The sting of his bite came a second later. It was only a matter of time….

She surrendered herself, letting the flashes of Damon seep into her body and soul.

She looked deep into his beautiful eyes, saddened that she would never be able to see him again. His eyes…they were so angry…so worried….so real…the pain was gone…she could barely feel herself being bitten…

"Elena…Elena…please be alive."

"_Wow I could hear Damon's voice like he's right beside me,"_ Elena thought in amazement. She was so dizzy. She must be hallucinating.

"Elena look at me. He's gone," Damon's voice urged.

She suddenly felt someone's breath on her cheek. It was intoxicating. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Damon?" Elena whimpered.

"Yes Elena it's me."

Elena looked up at the man holding her in his arms. His hair was disheveled, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were blazing with heat….he was breathtaking. It hurt to look at him.

"It really is you," Elena smiled tearfully.

Damon gazed intensely into her eyes, making sure she was really okay. Elena felt like his eyes penetrated right into her soul.

"What happened to-"

Elena didn't have to finish asking her question. She saw the dead vampire two inches away from her.

"_He saved me…he came back to me…he…he…NOOOO!"_

Suddenly like a burst of lightning, she remembered what Isobel told her.

"_There will be a time when the evil one's descendant will emerge. She will share the same face as the evil one. A time will come when she will be chosen, chosen to share a soul with a man bearing the name of Salvatore. He will be destined to be the Wildpower."_

The Wildpower…the weapon that will lead to the destruction of the world.

Elena looked at Damon.

"_Could he really possess some powerful magic that could destroy the world?"_ Whether he did or not, Elena knew she couldn't keep sitting like this. She quickly stood up, getting out of the grasp of Damon. The minute she did, her head began to spin and she was about to fall to her knees when Damon caught her in his arms once more. She brushed them off really quickly.

"I'm okay," she muttered idiotically.

A pain ripped through her when she saw the hurt look on Damon's face.

"_You don't know how much I want you to hold me…to have your arms around me…I've missed you so much."_ Elena tried her best to restrain the hot tears that were threatening to spill.

"So you're back," Elena said stating the obvious.

"Yes…well you couldn't keep me away forever," Damon teased, his hurt face gone in a flash.

"Damon?" Elena and Damon turned around to face Stefan.

"_Well he sure knows how to pick his moments_," thought Elena despite her better judgment.

Before Damon could respond, Stefan noticed the bite marks on Elena's neck and the dead vampire at her feet. He instantly tensed his body, ready to attack.

"What happened," he exploded.

"Stefan I'm fine. Just a little weak…Damon came just in time," Elena admitted without looking either one of them in the eye.

"Listen, let's skip the tears and hugs and get back to the mansion. We've got business to talk about. Besides I think Elena needs to lie down," Damon remarked.

They all agreed.

Elena never got a chance to hear what Damon discovered on his long trip. The second she put her head down on the couch, she was fast asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to the hushed voices of Damon and Stefan. They were in the other room, discussing something that was obviously bothering the both of them

"So you think she's building an army now?" Stefan asked.

"It seems so," Damon said infuriated.

"He thought I was Katherine," Elena suddenly spoke up.

They both turned around, surprised by Elena sneaking up on them. It was hard to sneak up on vampires, let alone one. They must have been really absorbed in their conversation.

"He said that they could meet at the spot. I don't know what spot he was talking about, but maybe you guys know," Elena added.

Elena let her eyes sneak a peek at Damon. She still couldn't believe he was back. She felt like screaming for joy. He was like an angel that fell out of the sky.

Elena knew better. She restrained herself and forced her eyes on to Stefan.

"I wonder if 'the spot' is the same spot she used to take me back in 1864 when…um…you know…we wanted some privacy," Stefan shamefully admitted.

"What a surprise, she took me to the very same spot," Damon back her disgust, Elena shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Do you remember where the spot is located," she asked.

"It was an abandoned house over by Taron's Creek," Stefan answered.

"_Taron,"_ Elena thought in shock. _"The man who fathered Katherine's baby."_

"But it doesn't exist anymore. Around the time the council killed all those vampires, they destroyed that area," Damon exclaimed.

"You're right. I remember going down there as a kid. It's completely desolated," Elena remarked.

"Well Katherine is back so why not re-build. That must be where she and that army are hiding," Damon said excitedly.

"We should go check it out," Stefan said determinedly.

"Okay then we leave after I go explain to Jenna why I didn't come home last night," Elena explained.

"You're not coming," Stefan said matter-of-factly.

"Of course I'm coming. There is no question," Elena said exasperated.

"No Elena. You just got bitten and there might be too many vampires there for Damon and I to protect you."

"If you're going, I'm going."

"Oh come on Stefan. The girl can handle herself," Damon commented. Elena couldn't help, but feel flattered.

Stefan sighed irritated.

"It's too dangerous Elena," Stefan said quietly.

Before another word could be said, they heard the doorbell.

"I'll go get that," Elena announced.

Elena opened the door to Bonnie's worried face.

"I heard. Stefan told me. Are you okay?"

"Yes Bonnie I'm okay-"

Elena suddenly noticed, Bonnie's face go still. She was looking at Damon who just entered the room.

"Hey it's the witch," Damon said raising his eyebrows.

Elena knew what was on Bonnie's mind.

"_She knows everything. She knows he's the Wildpower," _Elena thought despairingly. Somehow Bonnie managed to control her emotions. Elena then filled Bonnie in on everything they discovered.

"So you think Katherine's building an army and her secret hiding spot is somewhere in Taron's Creek?" Elena saw Bonnie's eyes flicker with recognition at the name Taron.

"Damon and I are planning on checking it out," Stefan stated.

"Stefan I'm coming. That's the end of discussion," Elena said infuriated.

Bonnie then pulled Elena to the side.

"Elena, I don't think you should go."

"What? Why not?" Elena asked bewildered.

Bonnie took in a deep breath and continued.

"The last thing you want, is for Katherine to catch you with Damon and Stefan. Don't give her a chance to figure out…you know what," Bonnie explained.

Elena sighed. Bonnie was right. She knew this, but Elena was still enraged.

Bonnie then turned to Stefan and Damon.

"Elena and I will go back to my house. We will search through my Grimoire to see if there is any helpful information."

"Because it's been so helpful up to this point," Damon said sarcastically.

Elena could have sworn she heard Bonnie heard her mutter under her breath, "You have no idea."

Elena was stricken with fear.

"_Did Bonnie get more information from the Grimoire."_

Elena still felt guilty not admitting to Stefan all that was revealed to her that night she met Isobel, but for some reason she believed it was for the best. She suddenly remembered…

"Damon. You never told us what you found out while you were gone," Elena exclaimed.

"Well I guess now is a better time than any," Damon began.

Stefan just stared at Damon with a frown on his face. Elena and Bonnie were holding in their breath.

"I found out from a pretty reliable source that Katherine plans on destroying the world with a certain type of weapon."

"_Oh no," _Elena thought dismayed. "_He knows."_

"Nobody knows for sure what the weapon is supposed to be, but it's supposed to be really powerful," Damon explained.

"_If he only knew…he was that weapon,"_ Elena thought to herself.

"Well maybe we could find out more details at Taron's Creek," Stefan explained.

Elena was conflicted inside. She wanted them to be able to stop Katherine's evil plan, but at the same time she didn't want them to find out about her plan.

In no time, Elena was off to Bonnie's house and the Salvatore brothers were off to Taron's Creek.

"_I guess it's out of my hands," _Elena thought helplessly.

Damon and Stefan had finally reached Taron's Creek. It was almost like they remembered. There were wild trees covering almost every inch of the place. Actually, with all that wood, it was a pretty dangerous place for vampires.

"Come on, let's go in deeper," Stefan said.

It had took almost a half an hour before they discovered the big gate blocking their way.

Damon noticed a meaty vampire guarding the gate.

"Jackpot," Damon whispered.

"What do we do now?" Stefan asked. Damon was deep in thought, trying to work out a plan when his world came crashing down.

"Hello boys." Katherine emerged behind them with a tantalizing smile.

"Miss me…."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: What's up! I know it's been a few days, but I'm so excited to give the new update. I was going to make this longer, but I was too excited to show you guys. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the season 2 premiere. How heartbreaking was Damon? I wanted to cry and hug him so badly. What's with everyone loving Stefan? Are they crazy or just blind? Anyway…I hope you enjoy the next installment and be sure to review and leave comments. Thanks!

"_Something is wrong."_

This thought kept rummaging through her mind.

Elena tried to squelch her worries while she sat next to Bonnie in her bedroom.

Bonnie already had her Grimoire out in front of her.

"So what is it that you really want to show me?" Elena asked bluntly.

Bonnie looked at Elena, trying to mask her surprise.

"Nothing gets passed you," Bonnie observed. She flipped through some pages until she landed on the page she wanted.

"I wanted to show you this," Bonnie explained while pointing at the faded page full of foreign words.

"Am I supposed to understand this?" Elena asked in confusion. Bonnie gave a slight grin and then turned deadly serious.

"I couldn't find anything on Maya and the time the vampires ruled, but I found something else. Remember Isobel said an ancestor of mine gave the prophecy about the Wildpower?"

Elena slowly nodded.

"Her name was Alexandria. She was one of my earliest ancestors, one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived," Bonnie explained in slight awe.

"So what does the Grimoire say about her?" Elena asked in grim anticipation.

"The question really is what she has to say about the Wildpower."

Elena suddenly felt extreme dread. She felt the room spin around her.

"Wha-what did Alexandria say?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Bonnie looked down at the page. "She says that a Wildpower will be born, possessing a dangerous power that no other creature before it ever possessed. He will be one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk this planet. While stealing the hearts of many around him, only one soul will belong to him." Bonnie paused to stare at Elena with sympathy.

"Well you heard this part before," she quickly muttered.

"Go on," Elena urged though inside she felt weak and powerless.

Once more, Bonnie cleared her throat and continued.

"The power he will possess will be a natural blue orb of energy. This orb will have the power to destroy all creatures walking this Earth…Elena, this is more powerful than any nuclear bomb," Bonnie said fearfully.

Elena looked up at her friend.

"Are you saying that Damon has this power? I mean if it's so powerful than how can we not know? How can he not know? This is crazy….I mean this is Damon we are talking about-" Elena suddenly gasped in pain.

"Elena what's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"It's Damon. I don't know how I know, but he's in trouble. We have to help him…and Stefan might be in trouble too," Elena quickly added. Before she had anytime to think, she grabbed her coat and rushed to her car.

"Elena where are you going?" Bonnie yelled after her.

"I have to go help him…I mean them," Elena was getting into her car, anxiety rising to her thoat.

"_I feel his pain. I have to reach him before something terrible happens."_

Her hands were shaking, as the fear of her being too late started clouding her mind. She suddenly heard Bonnie get into the seat next to her.

"I'm coming with you," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie this is very dangerous-"

"Which is why you are going to need my help."

Elena knew there was no sense arguing. The next thing she knew she was pressing on the gas, heading for Taron's Creek.

In less than an hour, they had finally reached the gate. Elena and Bonnie were on foot the last few miles, hoping not to attract as much attention as they would be driving. Bonnie was trying to use her senses to feel out vampires. That was how they finally found the gate. Elena noticed a vicious looking vampire guarding the gate. She then looked at Bonnie who gave her a slight nod. The next thing she knew, Bonnie was inching closer to the vampire who suddenly had his hands in his head, yelling in pain.

"Elena quick," Bonnie yelled.

Elena took out the wooden branch she grabbed on the way, and staked him right through the heart. The vampire began to stumble backwards and then decomposed right before her eyes.

"That was easy," Elena remarked in surprise.

"Yeah…almost too easy," Bonnie pointed out. Elena felt a chill in her bones, but she remembered the pain she felt earlier.

"We have to keep on going," Elena urged. Without a second thought, she and Bonnie opened the creaky gate. When the gate closed behind them, Elena took a look around. There were no trees back here, only a large house in the distance and a river that ran beside it.

"Do you sense any vampires?" Elena asked apprehensively.

"I sense them but-"

Elena looked at the worry on Bonnie's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right….

They took another look around them and started heading toward the house.

"You'd think that there would be more vampires around," Elena explained with uneasiness.

"Unless of course…this was a trap." As soon as she said those words, a group of brutal looking vampires appeared.

"We've been expecting you," said a female vampire with long blonde hair. Elena looked at Bonnie. She looked like she was struggling.

"There are too many of them Elena. I can't hold them back," Bonnie yelled.

"Then…we should run," Elena shouted. They both sprinted across the ground. Elena heard the blood rushing in her ears. She ran as fast as she could, but she suddenly felt several pairs of arms pin her down. She shrieked and tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. The next thing she knew, she was being blindfolded and being dragged away. She couldn't hear what was happening to Bonnie, but she hoped that somehow she got away.

Terror consumed her every thought.

"_Where are they taking me? What's going to happen?"_

Suddenly she felt herself being dropped on the cold, muddy ground. The blindfold was lifted, and Elena looked up into the eyes of Katherine.

"You" Elena said with bitter disgust.

"Me," Katherine said with sadistic pleasure. "So we meet again."

Elena didn't know what came over her, but all the fear left her. She suddenly spat into Katherine's face.

"What have you done with Damon and Stefan?" Elena asked, fury exploding within her.

Katherine suddenly gave her a twisted smile.

"Funny that you ask…" Suddenly, Elena saw them. They were each tied up to wooden poles. Scorching flames were ignited below them.

"Don't hurt them," she pleaded, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Oh I would never do that…hurt both of them I mean," Katherine giggled.

She then looked deeply into the Elena's frightful eyes.

"I will give you a choice Elena. You will have the chance to save one and only one of them."

Elena understood Katherine's plan at once, she knew what her agenda was. She looked into the eyes of Stefan. She saw sorrow, pain, sadness. Elena then looked into the eyes of Damon. She saw anger, rage and agony. Elena was faced with the most impossible choice she would ever have to make.

"So Elena," Katherine smirked. "What will it be?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: Ready for the chapter? I wrote this chapter instead of doing an assignment for school. I am so obsessed it's crazy! Well hope you enjoy and remember to tell me your thoughts….

"_What should I do?" _Elena thought helplessly to herself. "_I can't let either of them die. If I choose Stefan, then Damon will…oh I can't even think it. But if I choose Stefan….well I can't have Stefan die. I love him and not only that…Katherine will know…she'll know that Damon is my soul mate."_

"Elena, the clock is ticking. I don't have all day. I have the end of the world to plan," Katherine smirked maliciously.

"Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work," Stefan suddenly yelled. Sweat was pouring down his face, as the fire was only inches from devouring him.

"Oh Stefan, always trying to be brave and heroic," Katherine pouted. "My plan will work. See Stefan, I always get what I want. Katherine then gave one of her most dangerous smiles.

"How is making Elena choose which one of us will live, aiding your plan Katherine?" Damon sneered. "Why not just kill the both of us?" Damon looked ready to rip Katherine to pieces.

Katherine started laughing hysterically.

"You mean you didn't tell them Elena?"

Elena wanted to sink into the ground. All her worst fears were coming true.

"Oh because I know you know Elena," Katherine grinned.

Elena started shaking her head furiously.

"None of it is true. Whatever you think is supposed to happen, is not true. The prophecy is not true," Elena pleaded.

"Elena, do you know what she's talking about?" Stefan asked bewildered. Damon just had a look of utmost confusion. Elena looked away from them in shame.

Katherine began giggling. "Well this is quite a surprise and wow what fun…I'll get to be the one to reveal all the secrets." She began to pace before them, looking more vindictive than ever.

"I am going to destroy the world and bring the race of vampires back into power…and how am I going to go through with my diabolical plan? By using the weapon." Katherine paused, forcing her words to sink into everyone listening. Even her fellow vampires looked extremely intrigued.

"And what weapon are you referring to?" Damon asked lazily.

"Well it's all there in the prophecy…the prophecy given by the great Alexandria…." Katherine saw the look of astonishment and confusion on both of their faces and so she continued.

"There will be a time when the evil one's descendant will emerge. She will share the same face as the evil one. A time will come when she will be chosen, chosen to share a soul with a man bearing the name of Salvatore. He will be destined to be the Wildpower," Katherine exclaimed, quoting word for word.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Damon snapped.

Without losing her patience, Katherine continued to smile.

"Oh, but it means everything. One of you are the Wildpower. One of you are the chosen one. The one who possesses the power to destroy all mankind."

"If what you say is true, then how do you know which one of us it is?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Well the one who shares my face will share her soul with the Wildpower. Don't you get it? Elena's soul mate is the Wildpower, my secret weapon."

"Soul mate?" Stefan looked at Elena in bafflement.

Elena stared back up at him. _"I'm so sorry,"_ she thought.

"Yes it seems the soul mate principle has come into play. Elena has found the man she can't live without," Katherine exclaimed.

"You are just one miserable psycho, aren't you?" Damon snarled. His eyes were burning with hatred. "Where did you make up that kind of garbage?"

Katherine decided to ignore him and turned suddenly to Elena.

"Whether they believe me or not, you know the truth. Now tell me who you wish to save. Keep in mind…you won't be able to live without your soul mate." Katherine looked at Elena with her wicked eyes.

"No," Elena shouted. "You can't make me do it. You can't make me choose."

"I'm really losing patience here Elena. If you don't make your choice soon, I'll just kill the both of them," Katherine sneered.

"You won't do that. You need the Wildpower," Elena explained helplessly.

'Then I'll just figure out another way to destroy the world," Katherine retorted.

Elena didn't know if she was bluffing or not, but she wasn't willing to play her bluff.

Elena just stood there quietly, hoping that some form of help would come to her.

"Time is up," Katherine yelled. "Robert…."

Suddenly a burly male vampire came out from the shadows, standing between Damon and Stefan. He had a knife in his hand, ready to strike at a moments call.

"When I give the command, Robert here is going to cut the rope and send the Salvatore brothers down into the flames," Katherine explained viciously.

"Please don't do this…please," Elena begged.

Katherine waited a second and then yelled, "Now!"

"Noooooooooo!," Elena shrieked. She was already diving forward to stop him when she noticed an arrow was stuck straight through Robert's chest. He started to stumble backwards and then collapsed. Elena looked behind her to see who had shot the arrow.

"Alaric?"

Alaric had appeared, fully equipped from head to toe with weapons.

"_The arrow must have been soaked in Vervain," _she thought with relief.

Elena looked back at Damon and Stefan. She saw Bonnie tearing their ropes apart.

Help had come.

Then chaos broke out. About ten vampires appeared and started circling them in.

Elena noticed Katherine was nowhere to be seen. There was no need to talk. Elena knew everyone was ready for a fight. In seconds, Alaric had shot arrows through the air, Bonnie was using her powers, and Damon and Stefan attacked the vampires nearest them. Elena grabbed her wooden stake and stabbed the vampire closing in on her. Suddenly another vampire appeared and kicked her stake away. Elena ran to grab it, but then the vampire jumped on top of her.

Suddenly, she saw a stake go through his heart. The vampire collapsed by Elena's feet. Standing before her was Isobel. Isobel stretched out her hand and Elena slowly grabbed it. Elena looked at Isobel and then looked around her. The vampires were dead.

"More of them will be coming. We better run," Isobel announced. Without having to be told twice, they all raced out through the gate. They ran until they were a safe distance away. Elena stopped to catch her breath. She felt like she was going to collapse. She suddenly felt Bonnie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You came back," Elena said suddenly.

"Of course," Bonnie smiled.

Elena then looked at Isobel, still refusing to face Stefan or Damon.

"Thank you," Elena said simply. Not knowing how to respond, Isobel just nodded.

"You know Katherine won't stop, not until she gets what she wants," Isobel stated bluntly.

"Then we won't stop fighting," Alaric exclaimed. Isobel then stared at Alaric with a look of sadness on her face and then sped off.

"We should get going too," Bonnie remarked. Elena noticed complete silence coming from Damon and Stefan. Elena took in a deep breath.

"_Just get this over with," _she thought to herself.

She walked toward Stefan's bent face. She tilted his chin up and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Is it true…what Katherine said?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

Elena sadly nodded. She then swallowed very hard. She knew what she had to do next, but she didn't know if she was capable of going through with it.

"Stefan…you know it's you right? You're my soul mate." Elena felt a voice inside her yelling "_LIAR!" _It was almost against nature to be lying about this, but she knew she had to.

"But I couldn't let her know Stefan. She can't ever know," Elena continued.

"But how could it be me…I don't have any of those powers," Stefan admitted with a frown on his face.

"Well neither do I." Elena was surprised to finally hear Damon's voice.

"Isn't it obvious Stefan. The girl loves you," Damon added. Elena saw how Damon was desperately trying to hide the pain in his face.

Stefan nodded and then clutched Elena into his arms. As he held her tight, Elena noticed the wounded look on Damon's face. A slight tear escaped Elena's eyes.

Bonnie herself looked somber and disappointed.

"We are going to get through this together," Stefan whispered into Elena's ear.

Elena wasn't so sure.

Katherine looked seductively at herself in the mirror. Her hair was done in long luxurious curls that ran down her spine. She had changed into a provocative, black lace night gown.

"Excuse me Miss Katherine." Katherine turned around to face her faithful servant Luke. Luke couldn't help, but looked appreciatively at his master.

"What is it Luke?" Katherine asked with impatience in her voice. The night didn't quite work out the way she hoped.

"Diana wishes to see you," Luke quickly replied, frightened to anger her in any way.

"Bring her in," Katherine said tersely.

A pale, young woman entered the room. She was extremely thin and had hair that looked almost the shade of white.

"Miss Katherine, thank you for allowing me to speak with you. I was just wondering what your plan was now that the girl still refuses to talk?"

"The plan? The plan will go on as intended," Katherine answered casually.

"But what are we to do? Alexandria said the spell will only work once. If we mistaken one of the brothers for the Wildpower, the spell won't work again-"

"I know all of this Diana," Katherine said calmly. "I will find out the who the Wildpower is. Alexandria is capable of producing other spells that might come to our advantage."

Katherine turned once more to the mirror and gave a haunting smile.

"I will get what I want…I always get what I want.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been picturing this chapter for the longest time and so I'm so excited to have it up. Enjoy!

Elena hadn't seen Damon all week.

"_It's better that way," _she tried telling herself, but it was hard to ignore the agonizing ache in her chest.

On the other hand, she had spent all that week with Stefan, discussing Katherine and her plans. Stefan kept wanting to discuss the Soul Mate principle and the possibility of him possessing the powers belonging to the Wildpower.

"Let's just focus on surviving and keeping this planet from being destroyed," Elena remembered urging Stefan.

The truth was she was afraid that Stefan would figure out the truth if he kept investigating into the subject. That was why when the Founder's Day Reenactment came around, Elena felt relieved to have a distraction. Elena was going to reenact the role of Honoria Fell, one of the founding members of Mystic Falls.

"Okay Stefan, I have to go," Elena said on the phone. "Jenna will be driving me to the hall, I'll meet you there okay?"

"I can't wait to see you Honoria Fell," Stefan teased.

"Ha ha. Well I got to go. I love you Stefan," Elena then hung up the phone and drove off with Jenna.

The hall was bustling with people. Decorations were being put up, the music and the lights were being adjusted and people were rushing in with their costumes.

Elena took in a deep breath as she took in all the chaos.

"_Chaos wherever I go_," Elena thought gloomily.

Jenna nudged her with her shoulder. "Hey smile. You are going to be the highlight of the reenactment."

"Everyone's eyes on me. Great. That's exactly what I need now," Elena said sarcastically.

She then remembered why she was doing this and then smiled to her aunt.

"Don't worry. I'll have fun….I better go change now. The audience will be wanting their Honoria Fell," Elena grinned.

She then headed backstage.

"WE'RE STARTING IN 2 MINUTES. EVERYONE BETTER BE READY IN THEIR PLACES WHEN THE CURTAINS OPEN."

After hearing the loud announcement, Elena opened up her door and met a horde of people rushing to their places on the stage. Elena suddenly began to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'm under enough pressure as it is."_

Elena quickly snuck back into her changing room. She leaned her head back on the cool door. "I have to get out of here," she thought. Suddenly, she noticed a mirror standing in the corner.

Elena inched closer, taking in the reflection looking back at her.

She was dressed in a long, mahogany dress that went past her toes. There were tiny diamonds around her waist and along the straps. The dressed tugged at the right places, and gave Elena the look of a regal princess. Her hair dramatically fell down in soft curls and her eyes looked striking and fierce.

"_This isn't Elena I'm looking at…It's Honoria Fell." _Elena then resigned herself to get out there and put on a performance for everyone.

"_I'm getting good at this_," she thought. "_Pretending_."

Elena then turned away from the mirror and went to open the door.

"_If I leave now, I could probably still be in time for my part_." She opened the door, ready to make a run for it, when she saw someone outside her door. Her heart started beating rapidly.

"Damon?"

He stood there for a second not saying a word. He looked her up and down, but there was no sign of humor or mockery in his eyes. He was completely serious.

"Elena I need to talk to you?"

"This isn't the right time," Elena stammered rushing past him. Suddenly he was in front of her again.

"It's important," he exclaimed with a deadly calm.

Elena looked up at him. She could hear that the band had already begun to perform, but everything was forgotten at that moment. Damon was mere inches from her face. She felt his intoxicating breath on her cheeks, his hypnotizing eyes bearing down on her and a look of desperate pleading on his face. His lips looked so vulnerable and sumptuous. Lost in time and space, they continued to stare at each other, too afraid to utter a word.

Suddenly a flash of lightening broke her concentration. Thunder began hammering against the windows, as a raging storm erupted.

"_I have to get out of here," _Elena thought quickly. She began to move away from Damon again who then grabbed her arm.

"Damon let go. There waiting for me on stage," She begged trying to break away from his grasp.

"Please Elena. I just have to know," his voice was practically shaking.

Surprised, Elena looked back at him.

"I need to know…if I'm your soul mate Elena," he whispered.

Elena continued staring at him.

"Elena, I've been looking everywhere for you. You're on," the director said, pulling Elena with her.

With anguish in her eyes, Elena looked back at Damon. He wasn't there.

The next thing she knew, she was pushed on to the stage. She looked down at the crowd, who had smiles on their faces. She heard murmuring of adoration. Elena inched closer to the microphone. "_Speak_," she urged herself. The seconds were ticking by, but the words refused to escape her lips.

The murmuring from the audience began to change to confusion.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Elena began, her voice weak and frail. She opened her mouth to continue, but then she saw his face among the crowd. Damon was staring up at her with so much sorrow on his face.

Tears began to well up in Elena's eyes.

"I can't do this," she cried, forgetting the microphone was still on.

"_I've had enough," _she thought with agony_. _

Elena leapt from the stage, ignoring the gasps from the audience. She ran for the doors and escaped into the roaring thunder.

With her dress still on, Elena scampered through the muddy puddles. She was soaked from head to toe as the storm unrelentingly, continued to rage. Ferocious winds threatened to harm her, but Elena continued to run. She didn't know where she was running, but she continued anyway. Tears were rolling down her face, as the pain deep inside her, was ripping her apart. When the pain became too unbearable, she stopped mid-step and let out a piercing scream. All the suffering, all the agony, all the pain, was weakening her, was consuming her. She fell to her knees and let the rain fall upon her.

"Elena?" Damon was suddenly standing right behind her with concern all over his face.

Elena stood up to face him. Staring at him, Elena shook her head, letting the tears and anguish show on her face.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Then Elena grabbed Damon and kissed him with so much passion and intensity. Succumbing to temptation, she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. Their bodies were touching. Elena felt Damon's lips kiss her back. His lips filled her with ecstasy. Their lips were as one. The fierceness of the kiss was exhilarating and intoxicating.

Their lips finally parted. Elena was gasping for breath. Looking at Damon, she saw how astonished he looked. Before either of them said a word, Elena ran once more.

Still feeling his lips on hers, Elena ran as far away from Damon as she could.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: Okay first of all…I'M SO SORRY! I meant to update sooner. So I hope you are still interested in reading this even though some time has elapsed. Second of all…vampire diaries (the show) is making me hyperventilate. Damon gets hurt every episode and I don't like that Elena is the cause of it…BAD ELENA!…Third of all…..I'm trying to get Ian to tweet me so if you have twitter can you tweet him the link to the video i made for him? i cant post it here but its under youtube as "A Video Dedication to Ian Somerhalder." My twitter name is smolderhotter!

And if you don't have twitter, then may you watch my video? Thank so much and please review if you can.

Elena blew her nose into a tissue while trying to keep her eyes on the road. Her eyes were watery and her nose was itchy.

"_That's what you get for running around in the rain_," Elena thought to herself. She quickly tried to forget the other memories of that night by turning up the radio.

Elena was now on her way to see Stefan. He was probably wondering why she ran out like that. She had to make things right with him. She had to make things right with everyone.

Elena already dealt with Jenna when she arrived home late the night before. Tired of running around in the cold dark night, she made her way back home, still not ready to face anyone.

Jenna was sitting at the kitchen table with the phone in her hand, worried sick to her stomach.

"Elena," Jenna yelled.

Elena just stood there in her dripping wet dress. Jenna put her arms around her and without asking any questions, she let Elena cry.

And that's what Elena did. She cried….

Her thoughts were interrupted by the news reporter on the radio.

"_Tragic news for the Bradley children. Their mother stepped out in front of a bus earlier this morning. Witnesses say, this was no accident. Leaving her three children behind, Carrie Bradley becomes the sixth person this week to commit suicide. What is strange about these acts of suicide, is that the families always say that it came out of nowhere. There were no signs leading up to the day they decide to kill themselves…"_

Elena had a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. Before she had time to process what she was feeling, Elena realized she was at the mansion.

She took in a deep breath and walked in.

"Stefan?" She called out.

"Nope. Not here."

"_Oh no I can't face him now_," Elena thought as she came face to face with Damon.

"Do you know when he'll get back?" Elena asked, trying to avoid his gaze. She could feel his penetrating eyes on her. Her eyes were rebelling against her once again. She had to see him. Hesitantly, she raised her head and looked at him.

She instantly noticed his lips. Those soft, warm lips…melting on her lips…Elena could practically feel them on her lips right now.

She bit down hard, trying to escape the feeling…the memory.

Elena noticed that Damon ignored her last question and was just staring at her. First he looked contemplative, but then a slow scowl appeared on his face.

"So are we going to pretend that what happened last night didn't happen?" Damon asked, fury reverberating from his voice.

Elena sighed.

"No it did happen, but I don't think we should talk about it-"

"So you don't mind lying to Stefan, lying to everyone," Damon glared. It almost hurt to have the fire in his eyes, bearing down on her. The intensity was tearing her apart. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew what was best.

"Damon, you know we can't be together. Remember what Katherine said-"

Suddenly Damon walked right up close to her face, his eyes continuing to pierce her.

"When did you know we were soul mates? Before or after you heard about the prophecy?" Damon asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Not knowing where he was going with this, Elena hesitantly opened her mouth to answer.

"I knew before," she admitted.

Suddenly she could see the fury leave his eyes, unmasking the pain that was hiding behind it. He slowly shook his head and looked down at her once more.

"Then this has nothing to do with Katherine or the prophecy. You were lying all this time. You just don't want to be with me," Damon explained with agony in his voice.

Elena didn't know what to say. She felt her mouth go dry and her face go pale. If only she could truly explain exactly what she was feeling. Just tell him everything….

Suddenly Stefan entered the room.

"Elena I was so worried," he exclaimed as he ran to hug her. Damon quickly masked his face once again. Trying to remember why she was here in the first place, Elena hugged Stefan back and started to explain herself.

"I'm sorry about last night….I was just-"

"There is no need to explain Elena. I know you are overwhelmed with everything that was going on. It was eventually going to take a toll on you. You just needed to get away," Stefan said with sympathy.

"I just had to be alone…with myself," Elena stammered, relieved Stefan didn't suspect her.

"Yeah, that's all that happened," Damon muttered under his breath. Elena quickly asked Stefan what he was up to, to get his attention off of Damon.

"Well I didn't want to bring this up…not with you being all stressed out," Stefan began.

"Tell me," Elena urged him.

"I don't know if you noticed, but there has been a recent string of suicides over the past week." Stefan frowned.

"I just heard about it on the radio. What's going on Stefan?" Elena asked apprehensively.

"Those people didn't kill themselves out of their own free will. They were compelled," Stefan explained seriously. Elena stared in shock. She looked at Damon who just stood there looking bored.

"It's Katherine and her army. They are compelling these people. They are trying to spook us," Stefan grimaced.

"Stefan, this is crazy. We can't let her hurt these innocent people. What are we going to do?" Elena implored. A tremendous feeling of guilt consumed her.

"_This is happening because of me. People are dying because of me_," she thought frantically.

"We need vervain. Loads of vervain," Stefan explained.

"So…that's not a problem. You have vervain. Don't you?" Elena asked expectantly.

"We do…but not enough," Stefan admitted reluctantly. "But I know a place where I could get more. There's a place a few hours away called Garden's View that will have enough vervain for this entire town. I know a witch who owns the place….well Damon knows her," Stefan then looked at Damon. Elena turned to Damon and saw a smirk appear on his face. Elena didn't like that implied smirk at all.

"Yeah I _know_ Sandra," Damon grinned mischievously. "Sandra is not going to just give away her vervain…especially to me. I broke her heart, remember?"

"I know. That's why I'm going," Stefan responded.

"She's going to give you trouble," Damon jeered.

"I could handle her."

"Let me come with you," Elena said. She didn't like the sound of Sandra.

"No Elena. You need a break. Stay here with Damon and keep a lookout," Stefan urged.

Damon then put his arm around Elena's shoulder. "Oh don't worry Stefan. I'll take good care of her," he smirked.

Elena stared up at the ceiling in her room. Stefan had left the night before. She was too afraid to leave the house. She didn't want to be alone with Damon. She couldn't trust herself anymore.

"_I'm such a failure,"_ Elena thought gloomily. How did she let Damon find out? How could she give into temptation and kiss Damon? She quickly tried to pry her mind away from that thought as the touch of Damon's lips lingered on hers.

"_It's only a matter of time before Katherine finds out,"_ she thought fearfully.

Suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Elena asked.

"Elena?" It was Stefan. But something was wrong. His voice was all wrong.

"Stefan what's wrong?" Elena asked nervously.

"No everything is okay, but I…um…ran into some trouble," Stefan said hesitantly.

"What trouble? Stefan what's going on?"

Suddenly she heard a woman's voice on the phone.

"Elena is it? Well honey I've got your sweet boyfriend."

"What did you do to him?" Elena asked furiously.

"Well your boyfriend went snooping in places he shouldn't have gone. Now if you want to see Stefan again then you go to Damon and tell him that he's a big coward. If he wants his brother back, tell him that he has to come and get him. You got that honey?" Sandra explained fiercely. There was a lot of attitude in her voice. Elena wanted to give her a piece of her mind, but she already hung up.

"Damon this is serious," Elena yelled. She had already ran to the mansion and told Damon everything. Damon was heading to his car, laughing hysterically.

"Elena, calm down. She's not going to hurt him. That's just how Sandra is. I'll be back before you know it," Damon grinned.

"Well I'm coming with you," Elena said determinedly.

Damon didn't even bother to argue.

He got into the driver's seat and Elena got into the seat next to him.

"Another road trip," Damon smirked while raising his eyebrows.

"And we are just so happening to visit another one of your old flames," Elena said grudgingly.

"Elena, you almost sound jealous," Damon teased.

Elena just rolled her eyes at him, trying to ignore the raging envy inside of her.

As Damon drove off, Elena thought to herself, "_This is sure to be interesting…."_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: I decided to split this chapter in half so you could have something up quicker. Sorry its shorter but now for my next chapter I could give more time to really develop it cause big things happen then. I hope you still enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review! I'm grateful for whoever is reading but I feel like the reviews are getting less and less. I don't need compliments I just want to hear what you think. Your opinions mean so much to me.

"Bonnie. I'll be back before you know it."

Elena was on the phone with her very worried and anxious friend.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay…you know…with Damon?" Bonnie asked.

In the corner of Elena's eyes, she could see Damon smirking.

"Um…yeah everything will be fine," Elena tried to sound reassuring. "I'm more worried about Stefan."

"Damon said that he would be alright. Maybe this Sandra woman isn't so bad," Bonnie said.

"So what are you up to?" Elena asked, trying to ignore that nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Well Alaric and I have been making new weapons. If we are going to fight off an army of vampires, we have to be well prepared. Also…well…," Bonnie stammered. "We are trying to keep an eye on the suicides. There was another one an hour ago."

"What!" Elena gasped.

"I think it's best to bring back as much vervain as you can," Bonnie explained. "I guess I better go unless there is something else you have to tell me."

Elena knew what Bonnie was hinting at. She never explained why she mysteriously ran away from the reenactment. Bonnie didn't want to pry and Elena was grateful. She was biting her lips, wanting so desperately to tell her about the kiss she shared with Damon. Besides for Damon sitting right next to her, Elena could never bring herself to tell Bonnie the truth. She already felt like a failure. She didn't want Bonnie to know too. This she would have to keep to herself….well not to herself…Damon knew too. Strangely, it was Damon who knew everything now. This brought an odd feeling of closeness toward Damon. They shared something that no one else knew about. It felt exciting….

Elena felt like banging her head against the window. She had to stop having such thoughts.

"Elena?" Bonnie's voice jerked her back to reality.

"Oh sorry Bonnie. No there's nothing else. Be safe. Bye."

Elena hung up the phone and sighed deeply.

"So….Bonnie knows about us," Damon grinned. He had been driving for hours, but never seemed too tired to taunt her.

"About us?" Elena feigned ignorance. She really didn't want to be discussing this, especially that she was miles from home and she couldn't just run away if she wanted to.

"You know…that we're soul mates," he whispered dramatically. Elena fidgeted in her seat, extremely uncomfortable with this topic of conversation. At least, she thought, he wasn't angry at her….or at least he was hiding it.

"Yes Bonnie knows," Elena admitted. "But she doesn't know about….you know. She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Damon just nodded. He turned up the radio and was quiet for a few minutes. He seemed to be lost in thought. Elena couldn't help staring at him as he did so. Throughout the last few hours she was stealing glances at him. He was wearing his black leather jacket, tight black shirt (that Elena was thankful was covered by his leather jacket) and a pair of jeans.

"_He could wear anything and he'd look amazing,"_ Elena couldn't help thinking to herself. His hair was a little disheveled, but Elena had the strange urge to run her fingers through them.

She suddenly sat on her hands, reprimanding herself for her lack of control.

When she looked into his face, she saw a world of emotions pass through. She wanted to see into his mind…feel what he was feeling…be one with him.

"_And the crazy thoughts continue,"_ Elena thought glumly. She decided it would be safest to just stare out the window.

"So I'm supposed to be the Wildpower?" Damon asked suddenly. Elena looked at Damon. He was staring at her intensely, but his lips remained in a mocking smile.

"That's what the prophecy says….Do you have-"

"Some power that could destroy the world? No," he said bluntly. Elena looked at him doubtfully.

"I think I would know if I had this power. You know maybe this prophecy is wrong," Damon exclaimed.

"It was given by one of the most powerful witches, Alexandria. She was Bonnie's ancestor. I think she knows what she's talking about," Elena scolded.

"Are you worried?" Damon asked honestly.

"_About the world ending? About me being responsible for the end of the world? About being so in love with you? About hurting everyone I care about?"_

"Yes," Elena answered simply.

Damon gave her a mischievous look and suddenly pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked anxiously.

"Elena, you need a break."

"No I don't need a break. I need to get to Stefan," she argued.

"Fine then I need a break," Damon smiled. He got out of the car. Elena sat there completely confused. Finally she got out of the car.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked with annoyance.

"You'll see," Damon winked and stared walking.

"_Please let me survive this trip_," Elena thought exasperatedly, following his lead.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do now own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: I didn't update sooner because I was extremely upset with the show. I hated how Damon was treated like a piece of garbage in the last episode. I don't get why Stefan gets all the love….Anyway I finally calmed down and decided it was time to update!

"Damon! Where are we going?"

They had been walking for five minutes and Elena was already running out of patience. Before Damon could answer her, Elena suddenly heard music up ahead. She couldn't hide her curiosity as Damon looked back at her.

As they got closer, Elena couldn't believe her eyes. There was some kind of party going on outside.

"Are you in the mood of crashing a wedding?" Damon asked humorously.

Elena just stared at him in disbelief. She then looked at the sight before her eyes. There were at least fifty people there. They were either sitting around tables full of food or dancing to the music. As the band played soft melodic music, she noticed the bride and groom dancing together.

"How did you even know that this was going on?" Elena asked skeptically.

Damon pointed to his ears. "Super-hearing. Remember."

"Well we should go…we shouldn't be wasting out time…Stefan-"

"Stefan won't mind if you have a little fun," Damon interrupted.

"This isn't fun Damon," Elena pouted, crossing her arms together.

"Well it will be…once I have something to do about it," Damon said deviously while raising his eyebrow.

Elena didn't like the sound of that. Before she could stop him, Damon had already disappeared among the crowd.

Feeling really out of place in jeans and a t-shirt, Elena tried to find a place to hide.

"I'm going to kill you Damon," Elena whispered between her teeth.

Suddenly an old lady came up to her with a sweet smile.

"Did you get anything to eat?"

"Oh no…um I'm actually going to leave-" Elena stammered

"Nonsense! You have to eat first. You look famished," she exclaimed.

Before she knew it, she was sitting at a table full of strangers. She smiled politely and looked down at her plate. Elena had to admit she was starving. She dug into her food and swallowed appreciatively. Recognizing her hunger, she realized that Damon might be hungry too, but he would be hungry for something else. She looked all around her, but he was nowhere to be seen.

After nearly finishing her plate, Elena suddenly heard the drowsy music stop playing.

"Excuse me….May I have your attention please," a voice echoed over the microphone. Elena almost choked on her last bite. She turned around to see Damon standing there in front of everyone with the microphone in his hand.

"I'd just like to congratulate the happy couple," Damon smiled. The people around her clapped politely. She heard others muttering curiously under their breath. Damon wasn't able to blend so well in the crowd. With his leather jacket and his striking good looks, it was clear he was making quite an impression on the crowd. She even noticed the bride raise her eyebrow admiringly.

"May you two have many joyous years together," Damon continued. He then gave a little smirk. "Now I'd like to dedicate the next song to a dear friend of mine…Elena Gilbert."

Elena ducked her head, hoping no one would notice her.

"There she is…in that purple shirt…right there at the table in the back," Damon pointed.

Now everyone's eyes were on her. Damon gave her a teasing smile and Elena couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly Damon turned to the band who all looked slightly dazed.

"_He totally compelled them_," Elena thought, shaking her head. Then the band started playing. She couldn't believe her ears. The band was playing heavy rock music. At first everyone just stared in confusion.

"Let's dance," Damon yelled. Suddenly people started standing up and dancing energetically. Elena was in complete shock.

"See I told you I could make this fun," she heard Damon whisper in her ears

Elena spun around to face him.

"What did you do?" Elena asked bewildered. She was watching the little old lady from before gyrating her hips. "Did you compel them?"

"Well…yeah…but you'll be surprised to see what a little alcohol could do to you," Damon explained, pointing out the bottles of alcohol lying around. She saw people with bottles in their hands, gulping their drinks down. Damon handed her a bottle for herself.

"I don't think so," Elena exclaimed, pushing the bottle away.

"Come on Elena, let loose," Damon urged. He then swung the bottle in front of her eyes tantalizingly.

Elena grabbed the bottle and took a swig. "Happy?"

"Very," Damon smiled.

Elena had lost track of time. She had nearly finished half the bottle and was now dancing vigorously. She randomly started dancing with anyone she laid eyes on. The music continued to pound in her ears and she was having the time of her life. Elena suddenly felt herself in Damon's arms.

"DAMON!" Elena yelled excitedly. She wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't dance with you yet."

"Well here's your chance," Damon said, wrapping his own arms around her. The sudden warmth that enveloped her at the moment, startled Elena.

Suddenly the bride tapped Damon on the shoulder. She looked plastered.

"Heeeeyyy yooouuuuu," she said stumbling over her words. She then grabbed Damon by the neck and kissed him.

Elena was furious. "_THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL!" _

She pulled the bride off of Damon. "Get your disgusting tongue out of his mouth!" Elena shouted.

Elena felt like punching her, but before she had a chance, the groom burst through.

"What do you think you are doing kissing my wife!" he said angrily. He then swung his arm to punch Damon. Damon ducked and instead he hit another guy. Furious, the guy punched the groom. Before Elena knew it, the wedding broke out into chaos. Tables were being broken, dishes were being shattered, and everyone was fighting ferociously.

"Let's get out of here," Damon exclaimed and dragged Elena by the arms back to the car.

It was really late so they decided to stay at a motel that night. As they entered their room, Elena was still laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe what just happened," Elena chortled. Damon laughed with her and then got very quiet.

Elena dumped her bag on the queen-sized bed, trying to get her self back in control. After a few seconds, she looked up at Damon's contemplative face.

"You should be happy," he said simply. Elena's laughing fit was squelched. She looked up at Damon in confusion.

"I am happy."

"No you're not Elena…not with Stefan," Damon shook his head. "You can't lie to me."

"Please let's not talk about this," Elena felt an extreme dread consume her. She was already light-headed and couldn't handle dealing with her feelings right now. Elena also became very aware that she was alone in a motel room with Damon.

"Listen Damon, I'm not feeling well. We should just go to sleep-" Elena had trouble finishing her sentence. Damon looked so wounded and hurt.

"I guess it's not hard for you to keep living a lie," Damon said heatedly.

" How could you!" Elena yelled. "How could you say that this isn't hard for me." Elena felt herself imploding with so much emotion that she was ready to erupt.

"Do you know what I have to deal with? Do you know how much agony I've been in these past few months? Do you honestly think it's easy for me to lie to everyone?" Elena was nearly shouting. "Do you know that it's the most difficult to lie to you? That the thing that hurts me the most is the pain I cause you?" Elena was breathing furiously. Damon's eyes were staring at her wildly.

"As much as it's killing me, we can't be together. It's that simple," Elena sobbed. Tears were flowing down her face. Her heart was pounding erratically.

"It's not that simple Elena," Damon shouted. "Because…I love you!"

Elena was about to yell back, but then stood there in shock at his words. She began to shake her head furiously, the tears streaming harder than before.

Breathing frantically, she looked into Damon's face.

A strange force was pulling her towards him. She couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to stop herself.

He took her face in his hands and passionately kissed her. She grabbed his hair and fervently kissed him back. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they fell on to the bed. They were tangled in each other's bodies. Damon's mouth was sliding down her neck. Elena moaned in pleasure. She felt this fire scorching her body, searing her soul.

She ripped the buttons off his shirt, revealing his chest. After he tore off her shirt, she began to run her hands over his muscles. She was breathing rapidly, and kissed him wildly.

Elena had no control. Her body ached for him. She wanted him. She needed him.

Lost in her extreme pleasure, Elena felt like she was going to die. It was hard for her to breathe. She was groaning in her ecstasy. As Damon lay on top of her, Elena started digging her nails into to his back.

"Oh Damon," she breathed.

This was the way it was supposed to be.

They were meant to be.

They were soul mates.

_Tuus Perdite Sodalis_.

It was unnatural not to be with him.

_Tuus Perdite Sodalis_

She couldn't live without him.

_Tuus Perdite Sodalis_

She had to be one with him.

"I….can't….breathe," she moaned.

Suddenly she was consumed in pleasure like she had never felt before. Elena cried out in elation. Her body exploded. The fire was raging deep within her.

She was one with Damon.

Elena suddenly blacked out.

She was bathed in a pool of light. Images began to flash before her. Images of Damon. She saw him. She saw his whole life.

_Damon as a little boy running through a field, Damon being yelled at by his father, Damon being hit by his father_, _Stefan being their father's favorite, Stefan getting all the attention, getting all the love._

Elena felt his pain, felt his agony, his loneliness. She felt his emotions like they belonged to her. Elena realized that Damon might be seeing her life flash before him. He might be feeling her emotions. She wasn't embarrassed. She wasn't scared. She wanted him to see everything. The images of Damon continued…

_Damon falling in love with Katherine, Damon watching Katherine dancing with Stefan, watching her love him more than him…Damon becoming a vampire, his thirst for blood, his need to find Katherine, his desire to be loved…_

It was a shock to see Damon's memories of her through his eyes.

_He was at first shocked by her identical face, but he knew in an instant she was nothing like Katherine. She was just as beautiful, but she was innocent and pure…_The images of their time together continued to flash before her eyes….

_Elena was just as strong as Katherine…maybe stronger, she was fierce, she had fire deep inside of her…she had a beautiful soul…she actually cared about him…he actually loved her…it was real this love…not the demented kind of love he had for Katherine…he loved her like he never loved anyone in his life…he wanted to protect her…to be with her for the rest of her life…_suddenly she felt his raging agony…_but she was with Stefan…she loved Stefan…she would never love her…but the way she looks at me…the way she is around me…she's not like that with anyone…_

Elena then saw the image of their first kiss…

_I'm her soul mate, we belong together…I've always known this…_

"_Yes," _Elena thought and she knew Damon could hear her. "_We do belong together."_

"_Elena," _she heard Damon's soothing voice. "_Never leave me."_

"_I'll never leave you," _Elena thought desperately.

She had never felt so calm. So serene. So secure. This was the way things were supposed to be. They were destined for each other.

Elena drifted off into the blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: So some of you asked me to make my chapters longer. I try to do that but I thought that if I write shorter chapters, I could update sooner. So sorry that this one was shorter. Believe me I have a lot to get to but in the mean time I hope your enjoying. And remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!

Elena opened her eyes.

A feeling of rapture was saturating her soul. She felt a warmth spread across her body, enveloping her like a blanket. A smile broke out on her face. Elena had never been so happy in her entire life.

And then her whole world came crashing down. This was wrong. This was dangerous. She had to leave.

Before getting out of bed, she turned to face Damon.

His eyes were closed. His face was relaxed. He never looked so peaceful. Elena gazed absorbedly at every inch of his face. Her breath stopped short. How could someone be so beautiful, so angelic? Her heart ached like it never did before. She wanted desperately to touch his skin, to run her fingers through his eye lashes, to touch those soft lips…

Elena tasted the salty tear that reached her lips. It was then that it hit her…

"_I'm never going to be happy again."_

She slowly got out of bed and put on her clothes. She tiptoed to the door, hoping not to wake him up. Elena looked back toward the bed and was surprised to see Damon awake.

Their eyes met. The room felt like it was spinning around her. She felt a force pushing her toward him. Her body wanted his body, her soul wanted his soul. It was taking every last strength left in her, to resist him.

Elena opened her mouth to explain, to apologize, but Damon shook his head sadly.

"I know Elena…I know."

The blanket was halfway down his chest. Desire consumed her, but she continued to be strong. She knew by now apologizing was useless. Elena opened the door and was about to leave when she stuck her head back in.

"I love you too," she said, looking at him in the eyes once more.

Elena walked out, closing the door behind her.

Elena ate a quick breakfast and then just sat there staring at the wall. After an hour, she knew she had to leave. With a long sigh, she got up and walked toward the car. Damon was already standing there, his back leaning on the car door. His laid back posture became stiff the instant he noticed Elena's presence. They locked eyes. That strange feeling overcame Elena once again.

What was this feeling? It was odd, yet exhilarating at the same time. It was like she was sensing her emotions and at the same time…..his emotions.

"_That was it! I feel him, I sense him like I have never done before,"_ she thought alarmingly. She was so aware of him that it stunned her into silence. All she could do was stare at him in shock. Looking at Damon's bewildered face, she knew that he could feel it too. There was this pulsation, this energy, reverberating between the two of them….it was intoxicating. It seems what they did last night, had finalized something. It had made them closer than they had ever been.

Elena was frightened. What had she done? There was no going back.

"_We have to make it through this trip," _she thought determinedly.

Damon suddenly nodded his head.

Had he heard her?

Elena started to panic. Something strange was going on.

She reached for the car door handle, deciding that it was time to go. At that same instant, Damon reached for the handle, causing their skin to touch.

Electric tingles spread through Elena's body. The electricity was extremely overpowering and mind blowing. It was tantalizing and terrifying at the same time.

Elena quickly let go of the car handle and saw that Damon did the same thing. His eyes were looking at her wildly. He seemed to be just as startled and unnerved as she was. For some reason, none of them could speak. They both got into the car, making sure that neither of them touched each other again although the temptation in Elena was driving her crazy. Damon drove off and the silence between them continued to linger.

It was the longest three hours of Elena's life. After finally arriving at Garden's View, Elena couldn't help but feel relieved. Without looking at Damon, she got out of the car and looked at the house before her.

"_Well I guess it's not called Garden's View for nothing_," she thought amusingly. She gazed at the beautiful garden surrounding the house before her. The small, brick house was in the middle of nowhere. Although the garden was lovely, Elena couldn't help but feel creeped out from the place. There was something about it…

"You ready?" Damon asked her. Elena was shocked to hear his voice after all this time. She nodded and they both walked into the house together.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries

Author's Note: So I'm so upset because I thought that Elena would be hugging Damon next episode but it turns out it was Jeremy! So I'm so angry! Where are all the Delena scenes? Anyway I'm very excited about this chapter. Hope you all like it…

The door was unlocked. Damon and Elena walked in.

The first thing Elena noticed was the strong fragrance that filled up the room. The smell made Elena slightly dizzy, but she was still alert enough to look around the house. Everything from the furniture to the wallpaper gave the house an exotic look. Elena was staring at unrecognizable plants and foreign charms. Her heart gave a sudden leap.

"_This house really belongs to a witch_," she thought discomfortingly.

"Sandra does like to go all out," Damon explained. Elena felt herself shudder.

Was he reading her thoughts again? Whatever the case, she knew why she came here.

"So where is Stefan?" Elena asked him. She couldn't help but notice the slight twitch Damon gave when she mentioned Stefan's name.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

Elena's heart felt so conflicted. Her brain was telling her to go find Stefan, but every other part of her wanted her to hold Damon in her arms. To comfort him and tell him that she would always be there for him, like she promised him the night before.

Feeling extremely guilty, Elena started searching the house. She was going from room to room, trying to ignore the heavy fragrance, yelling for Stefan. But he was nowhere to be seen. In fact, neither was the witch. The house was completely empty.

"STEFAN!" Elena continued to yell.

Suddenly Damon stood in front of her and almost grabbed her by the shoulders, but stopped when he remembered that it wasn't a good idea.

"Elena calm down," he said soothingly.

"Where is he Damon and where is that witch?"

"That_ witch _is right here."

Elena and Damon turned to face the woman who just entered the room. Elena was startled by the woman's remarkable beauty.

Her skin had a smooth brown glow. Her black, silky hair ran all the way down to her legs. She was extremely tall and domineering. She wore a velvet black dress that covered almost every inch of her body. Her aura was powerful and threatening. No one could mistake it….she was a witch.

What was even more odd was that Elena got the feeling that she saw her before. Something about her face was familiar. Maybe it was because she slightly resembled Bonnie…

"Sandra," Damon exclaimed. He had a grin on his face, but Elena could see in his eyes that he was being cautious. Then Elena remembered that he had broken her heart and this witch looked like she could hurt him. At this thought, Elena felt rage building in her stomach.

"Damon Damon Damon," Sandra started inching closer to Damon, not removing her eyes from him for one moment. Elena noticed her voice was rough and husky.

"So you've finally returned to me," she said. Before Damon could answer her, Sandra slapped him in the face. All the color drained from Elena's face. She had the strong urge to topple Sandra, knowing full well that she was a powerful witch. Elena didn't care. All logical sense left her. The only thing that stopped her was Sandra suddenly bursting out in laughter. Then Damon started to laugh with her, not a hint of concern left in his face. Sandra rushed into his arms and hugged him intensely.

"Oh Damon I can never be angry with you," she said in his ears. She then tore herself away and looked into his face. "But you broke my heart Damon Salvatore."

"Sandra, I was never good enough for you," Damon smirked.

"Ha! You were always good with your words…you were actually good at a lot of things," Sandra winked.

Instead of feeling relieved, Elena felt the rage inside of her intensify. She didn't like Sandra. She didn't like the way she looked at Damon, the way she devoured him with her eyes, the hungry smile on her lips…

As if suddenly noticing her, Sandra swung her face in Elena's direction.

"This must be Elena," she grinned. Her husky voice had a slight mocking tone to it. Sandra gazed intently at her. Elena nearly gasped. Sandra's eyes were dark and penetrating. Elena felt like she could suck her soul from her body with those eyes. And there was something else….

Looking into those eyes, Elena got this sense that those eyes had been around for centuries, that those eyes had seen lifetimes.

Despite the shock, Elena still retained her blinding rage.

"We spoke on the phone," she muttered through grated teeth.

"Why yes honey, yes we did. I assume you'll be wanting your sweet Stefan back," Sandra exclaimed.

Elena almost lost herself for a second.

"_Of course Stefan. How can I have forgotten Stefan_?" she thought shamefully.

"Where is he?" Elena asked simply.

"Well this girl likes to get straight to the point," Sandra laughed, looking back at Damon.

Damon laughed again. "So Sandra where is my little brother. I hope you didn't humiliate him too much," he mocked.

"Don't worry. There's not a scratch on him," she smiled. Looking at Elena's angry face once more, she said "Okay I'll take you to him."

Then all three of them walked in silence, deep into her garden. The further they walked, the more Elena noticed how much vervain was actually growing there. Suddenly they turned a corner and Elena saw Stefan sitting there alone amongst the vervain. She ran toward him and put her arms around him.

"Stefan are you okay?" Elena asked with concern.

Stefan smoothed her hair and held her tightly in his arms.

"Yes I'm okay. I'm sorry if I made you worried…I wasn't allowed to talk to you-"

"You see I told you he was fine," Sandra interrupted.

Elena ignored her and inspected Stefan, making sure he was truly fine.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Well Sandra said it would be okay if I collect the vervain," Stefan explained.

"Yes, Stefan told me about your little problem back at home. I agreed he could take some of my vervain back….you see all I wanted was to see Damon again," Sandra smiled. Damon was just standing from afar, not saying anything.

Elena tried to feel grateful to Sandra. She hadn't really hurt Stefan and she was letting them take her vervain. But still…..there was something about her that chilled Elena to the bone.

"Thank you," Elena finally managed to say.

"Well how about you and Damon go get something to eat. You have traveled many hours. I'll help Stefan gather up some of this vervain and then me and you can _reconnect," _Sandra grinned looking at Damon. She then grabbed Damon by his jacket and gave him a long intense kiss. Elena felt her whole body stiffen. Her hands clenched up in fists and she was breathing very heavily.

Sandra finally let go and she noticed a sheepish grin on Damon's face. The anger in Elena boiled even stronger.

"Go on Elena. Get something to eat," Stefan urged her.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked, trying to mask her anger.

"Yes. I'm okay and you need to eat," Stefan smiled. So Elena followed Damon out of the garden toward Sandra's kitchen.

Damon started pulling out bread and milk for both of them. He sat down at the table and started to eat. Elena reluctantly sat down beside him and took a bite from her bread.

"You could take that scowl off your face…Sandra is not that bad," Damon remarked.

"I'm sure you don't think so. Hey have you got her lipstick of your lips yet?" Elena said bitterly.

"Oh Elena don't be so jealous," Damon smirked. Elena gave him a deadly look.

"I am not jealous," she seethed.

"You can't lie to me anymore. I know you're jealous. I can feel it," he continued to smirk but this time his eyes were very serious.

"You-you can feel my-my jealousy?" Elena stammered.

"Can't you feel mine?" Damon asked. Elena was in shock that they were talking so openly about this new connection they had. When she thought about it, she did remember sensing Damon's jealousy when she was hugging Stefan.

"What's happening Damon?" she asked with trepidation.

"I don't know Elena," he said honestly. "But lets just wait until we make it home okay?"

Elena nodded and gazed at his arm lying lightly on the table. She wanted to run her fingers through them. She looked quickly away, reminding herself that Stefan was right outside.

Elena knew she was in deep trouble.

A few hours later, all four of them were sitting around the table drinking beer. Stefan had his arm around Elena. She was trying very hard to look like she was having a good time while Damon and Sandra reminisced about their past.

"I still remember thinking that you were the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on. I knew I was too lucky to keep you to myself. All the ladies wanted you," Sandra sighed, taking another swig of her bottle.

"I'm a vampire Sandra. I had places to go, people to meet. But you were always very special to me," Damon explained with a lazy smile on his face.

"Liar," Sandra yelled and started laughing hysterically.

Elena just drank her bottle in silence.

Sandra offered them to stay the night when it got really late. Elena got her own room while Stefan and Damon shared another room.

Elena stared up at the ceiling.

How did her life get so twisted? She tried finding a comfortable position in bed, but she couldn't fall asleep. Elena thought about calling Bonnie, but she couldn't imagine telling her what had happened.

She continued to toss and turn and finally sat up straight. Elena couldn't help but feel uneasy staying here. There was something about Sandra….

Slowly, Elena went down the stairs, hoping to get something to drink. She was about to enter the kitchen when she decided to do some snooping. She realized there was one room she still didn't enter. The door to the room was at the other side of the kitchen. Letting curiosity get the better of her, Elena put her hand around the door knob and was surprised to see it was opened. She walked inside and suddenly broke out into a fit of coughs. The fragrant smell was the strongest in that room. Getting a grip on herself, Elena looked around. The room looked fairly normal except that there were candles all over. There was hardily any furniture but a table up in the front. Elena saw to her disbelief that there was a book lying on that table.

"_Is that her Grimoire?"_ Elena thought curiously.

She inched closer to the book, feeling an odd sensation. When she reached the table, she looked down at the book and noticed that it looked smaller than Bonnie's Grimoire…but at the same time it looked more ancient.

Elena stared at the book and noticed that a named was imprinted on the front.

"_Sandra Alexandria Bennett,"_ Elena whispered. Suddenly a rush of foreboding consumed her, as the haunting truth hit her.

"It can't be," she whispered.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"I see you found my Grimoire," Sandra announced. But her voice….her voice was different…it was familiar. Suddenly Elena's dream came flashing though her head….

_It was Bonnie…no it was someone who looked like her… Then the demonic came forth ,"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD." _

But it wasn't Bonnie in her dreams. Elena turned around to face Sandra.

Sandra was smiling at her.

"I see you discovered who I am."

No it wasn't Bonnie….it was Alexandria Bennett.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the next chapter. There is going to be a lot of action the next few chapters. Please remember to review…**

**Oh whoever likes supernatural…how exciting is it that (SPOILER) that Dean becomes a vampire?...**

**Damon lazily relaxed on his bed. **

**He was glad he finally had some time away from his ex-girlfriend. He could see the desperate urge in Sandra's eyes to have him. A year ago Damon would have been gladly willing to satisfy her desires, but now…now all he could think about was Elena.**

**Damon watched Stefan with amusement as he re-counted the vervain he collected that day.**

"_**Look at my saintly brother…only thinking of saving the world,"**_** Damon thought bitterly. "**_**Me on the other hand…I could be the cause of the end of the world."**_

**But Damon knew he didn't possess the powers spoken about in the prophecy…**

"_**But I'm Elena's soul mate. I must have a power I don't know about."**_

**Suddenly Stefan interrupted his thoughts.**

"**Damon, can I ask you something?" Stefan asked with a serious face.**

"**Well since you asked so politely," Damon teased.**

**Stefan was silent for a few moments.**

"**Did-did anything happen between you and Elena on the way here?" Stefan asked reluctantly.**

"**Why are you asking?" Damon asked suspiciously.**

"**Well you and Elena are acting differently around each other. The way you're looking at each other…Elena is more edgy…you're more quiet," Stefan explained with indignation. **

**Damon didn't know how to answer. The truth was he wanted his brother to know everything. To know the truth. Why should he be fooled any longer? Why should he think that Elena really loved him?**

**But was that his selfish side talking?**

**Elena did care for Stefan and deep down inside, so did he. Besides the truth was deadly…what if Katherine found out?**

"**Stefan you're being paranoid again…Elena loves you. You know that you're her soul mate," Damon unwillingly lied.**

"**I know that, but I just started thinking about the prophecy…and I was thinking that maybe Elena wasn't being truthful-"**

**Before Stefan could go on, Damon jumped out of bed.**

"**Something is wrong with Elena," he exclaimed.**

**Stefan stared at Damon in bewilderment. "How do you know? I don't hear anything suspicious." **

**But Damon felt her. Felt her shock. Her fear. Her terror. Something was terribly wrong.**

**Damon rushed out the door without a second thought and heard Stefan follow him. They stealthily descended the staircase. There was absolutely no noise. There was no one even down there.**

"**Damon no one is here-"**

"**Elena is down here," Damon said determinedly. He saw the confusion on Stefan's face, but he didn't care. He had to find her.**

**Damon turned back around and almost gasped. **

**Sandra had appeared out of nowhere. Before he could question her, he felt searing pain in his head. The pain was so excruciating that his whole body went limp. In less than a second, his body fell flat next to Stefan's….**

**Elena opened her eyes. **

"_**Where am I? What happened?"**_

**In a flash all it came back to her. "**_**The Grimoire, Sandra, my dream, Alexandria."**_** With extreme dread Elena realized that Alexandria had knocked her unconscious. Now she was tied up in the middle of the garden. Still wearing her nightgown, Elena felt herself shiver from the cold.**

**She was so confused. Alexandria was alive all this time? What did she want from her? Did it have to do with the prophecy that she predicted for Katherine hundreds of years ago?**

**Another wave of fear spread through her. Where was she now? **

**Answering her question, Alexandria suddenly appeared with two unconscious bodies in her arms. With tremendous horror, Elena realized that she was holding Damon and Stefan.**

"**Noooooo. Let them go," Elena yelled.**

**Alexandria ignored her and placed Damon and Stefan's body on the ground. Then she started placing candles around them, creating a circle.**

**Elena realized that she was going to do some spell.**

"**Why are you doing this?" Elena asked tearfully. When Alexandria continued to ignore her, Elena started to shout again.**

"**Come on talk to me. Wasn't it you who warned me in my dreams?"**

**Suddenly Alexandria turned around to Elena and smiled.**

"**Well I wasn't warning you exactly…I was more stating facts," she laughed, her black eyes continuing to stare intensely into Elena. Elena felt a chill run through her bones. **

"**I don't understand," Elena exclaimed.**

"**Oh don't worry. I'm going to explain everything to you, but first I must wake up these sleepy boys," Alexandria laughed, her husky voice deepening.**

**Alexandria turned toward the circle and closed her eyes in deep concentration. Suddenly Damon and Stefan's body started moving. The second Damon realized where he was, Elena felt a surge of rage consume him. A primal growl was escaping his lips. He wanted so deeply to rip Alexandria's throat. The feeling was so strong that Elena felt herself clawing at the ropes tied around her arms, desperately trying to attack her too.**

**Stefan stared at the candles surrounding him and Damon. Elena saw the daunting realization pass through his face.**

"**Damon. Stefan. I'm sure you're a little confused about what's happening, but I'm about to clarify everything for you," Alexandria announced. "But let me warn you, don't try to escape because it will cause you tremendous pain."**

"**Sandra what is going on?" Damon sneered**

"**See that's the thing Damon. Sandra is only my first name. My full name is Sandra Alexandria Bennett," Alexandria explained.**

**Damon stared at her in horror.**

"**Alexandria Bennett? The witch that gave the prophecy to Katherine?" Stefan asked in shock.**

"**Yes that was me," Alexandria said with excitement. "You're meeting one of the oldest and most powerful witches to ever exist."**

"**What do you want from us?" Elena practically hissed. The combination of both her and Damon's anger was burning deep inside of her.**

"**Well you see my prophecy wasn't complete. I knew that your soul mate would be with one of the Salvatore brothers, but I didn't know which one." The fire from the candles was dancing off Alexandria's dark hair, giving her an eerie glow.**

"**Why do you want to know?" Elena asked.**

"**For Katherine of course. I wasn't always on her side since she was desperate to bring the vampires back in power, but I finally decided to help her."**

"**Why? Why would you do this Sandra?" Damon asked, now feeling slightly betrayed.**

**Alexandria suddenly got very serious. She inched closer to Damon and looked longingly at Damon's face.**

"**Damon, oh my sweet Damon…I loved you…I still do in fact, but you broke my heart," the sadness in her face suddenly turned livid. "You hurt me Damon." She had never looked so scary then at that moment. Her eyes darkened and her voice deepened.**

**Then she looked back at Elena and suddenly a smile spread across her face.**

"**Now let's see. You came all this way to save your darling Stefan, but then again who could ignore all those longing looks you gave Damon," Alexandria said hauntingly.**

"**Shall we find out once and for all?" She suddenly started laughing hysterically.**

"**Don't do this?" Elena pleaded with her. "Please! Katherine is going to destroy us all if she finds out."**

"**I'm not scared of Katherine," she continued to laugh. **

"**You should be," Damon suddenly muttered.**

**Alexandria looked at Damon and a flood of emotions passed through her face. Her face suddenly settled on wild madness.**

"**I think it's time we all find out once and for all…who is Elena's soul mate."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: I do not know how I even managed to have time to write this next chapter because I've never been so busy in my entire life. But I love Damon and Elena so much, I just couldn't resist. Please try to review!**

**Elena was trying to think of a plan. **

"_**After all we had been through, to just let her win…"**_** But seconds were passing by and Elena had no idea how to stop her. **

**Alexandria was facing Elena now, a crazed smile plastered on her face. The stillness of the night had quieted them all. Not a sound was heard, not even a bird in the sky. It was as if the world stood silent, listening…waiting.**

**Suddenly a knife appeared in Alexandria's hand. She tore the ropes around Elena's feet and forced her to stand. Once more, Alexandria raised her knife. Elena watched her reflection in the knife with terror. Still not saying a word, Alexandria rolled up Elena's sleeve on her right hand.**

"_**What is she going to do to me**_**?" Elena thought in horror. She thought she would try to fight Alexandria, not let her go through with her spell. As Elena tried to pull away from her grip, Alexandria just pulled tighter. She then took her knife and cut into Elena's arms. Elena stifled back the urge to scream. She would not give Alexandria the benefit of seeing her in pain.**

**Elena looked down at her arm and noticed that Alexandria traced a shape of a crescent on her arm. With the her blood still on the knife, Alexandria dripped some of it into a bucket. She then quietly added some more foreign ingredients. As Alexandria was doing this, Elena caught Damon's eye. **

**He was not angry anymore. There was a look of hopelessness and despair. As his piercing eyes continued to stare at her, she felt a sudden warmth spread through her body. He was trying to comfort her. She could feel his soothing touch through the strange connection they shared. Elena tried to comfort him back, but then forced herself to stop when she noticed Stefan gazing at her intently.**

"_**What would Stefan do if he found out**_**?" she thought shamefully.**

**Interrupting her thoughts, Alexandria suddenly approached the circle surrounding Damon and Stefan. She poured the strange mixture between the candles. When every last drop was poured, Alexandria stood facing Damon and Stefan. She suddenly raised her arms to the sky and words flowed out of her mouth. Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her voice transformed into that demonic voice that used to haunt Elena in her dreams. She felt herself shiver from terror as she remembered…."**_**IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD."**_

"_**It is," **_**Elena thought tearfully. "**_**and I can't stop it."**_

**Alexandria demonic voice continued to thunder all around them. Her voice kept getting louder and louder until she was shouting. Her final words echoed in the air for a few seconds as Alexandria kept her hands straight up to the sky. Nothing was happening.**

**Suddenly the fire from the candles shot up a foot into the air and someone started to scream. With horror, Elena realized it was Damon.**

"**NO!" Elena shrieked. She couldn't bear to hear Damon in agony.**

**As the flames returned to its regular size, she could see Stefan hovering over Damon who was kneeling in pain. With amazement, Elena saw a crescent shaped burn on his arm in the exact same spot that was traced on her skin moments before. As Damon whimpered in pain, Stefan stared up at her, tears stinging his eyes.**

**Elena wanted to die right then and there. **

**Alexandria stared at Damon and fury filled her eyes. She looked at Elena with deep loathing.**

"**How dare you?" she hissed, as if Elena chose Damon to be her soul mate. Suddenly Alexandria raised her arms again to the sky.**

**Elena thought her arm was on fire. She felt like there was burning hot flames shooting up and down her arm, as the crescent shaped mark was burnt into her arm. Elena was face down in the dirt, shrieking in agony. It was all too much…her pain…Damon's pain….**

**Elena suddenly heard clapping ringing in the air. She forced herself to pick her head up from the dirt. A group of people were entering the garden. She couldn't make out their faces because her eyes still stung from the pain in her arms. In astonishment, Elena thought she saw herself clapping in the distance. Elena felt all the breath leave her lungs.**

**Katherine was here.**

"**Great job Alexandria…really impressive," Katherine suddenly emerged into the clearing with at least 10 vicious looking vampires behind her.**

**Katherine walked up toward the circle, looking down at the crescent burned into Damon's skin. She then turned and looked at the crescent burned into Elena's skin. Looking very pleased, she started to giggle.**

"**You knew this day would come Elena. I **_**always**_** get what I want." She then turned to Alexandria and looked at her amusingly.**

"**Don't look so disappointed Alexandria. You knew it might be Damon. We should be celebrating," Katherine then turned toward her followers. "We finally have our Wildpower."**

**A sudden burst of excitement was heard amongst the group of vampires. Katherine turned to Damon, her eyes glowing with fervor. Her triumph was palpable in the air.**

"**Grab him," she commanded the vampires.**

**Elena felt both fear and rage consume her. She can't let this happen. She started clawing her way through the dirt, trying to get closer to Damon. Two of the vampires that tried to reach Damon was attacked by both Damon and Stefan.**

"**Subdue them," Katherine yelled at Alexandria.**

**Alexandria who was just standing there in complete despondency, immediately obeyed Katherine's orders. In seconds, Stefan was yelling and clutching on to his head. Damon who had already been tortured enough, was knocked out cold.**

**Elena collapsed on the floor once more, feeling his agony. At once, she picked herself up and kept inching closer on hands and knees. Katherine's followers had picked up Damon's unconscious body and carried him out of the circle. One by one, they walked out of the garden with Damon's body held securely on their shoulders.**

**Katherine looked back at Alexandria.**

"**Kill them" she said simply. She then walked out with the rest of her followers, never looking back.**

"**No…No," Elena whimpered as she suddenly found the strength to stand up. Still wobbling on her feet, Elena started following Katherine.**

"**You're not going anywhere honey," Alexandria declared.**

**Elena hardily heard her. She just had to follow Damon…she had to save him. Alexandria reached out to grab Elena when suddenly something hard smacked her on the head. Alexandria collapsed at Elena's feet. Elena looked up to see Isobel standing there with a rock in her hand.**

"**Elena we have to go now before she wakes up. I won't be able to stop her again," Isobel urged her.**

**Elena hardily noticed Isobel. All she cared about was continuing to follow Damon.**

**Isobel grabbed Elena by the shoulders.**

"**Elena we have to leave now. She's going to kill us all. Don't you understand."**

**But Elena didn't care.**

"**I….have…I have to…save him," she said breathlessly, fighting through Isobel's grasp.**

**Isobel wasn't letting go and Elena started to get hysterical.**

"**Let go of me…I must save him…LET GO!" Elena started shrieking. Tears were staining her face. Her arm was still throbbing in pain, but she didn't care.**

"**Stefan help me get Elena out of here," Isobel shouted to Stefan.**

**Suddenly she felt two more pair of arms wrap around Elena, tugging at her. Elena was being dragged further and further away from the garden…further and further away from Damon.**

'**STOP…I NEED TO SAVE DAMON." **

"**Elena it's over. He's gone," Isobel said urgently.**

"**NOOOO….DAMON…PLEASE DAMON!"**

"**Elena it's over."**

**As Elena watched the garden continue to disappear from her view, she knew that her life was over. **

**Damon was gone. **

**It was all over. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: I can't believe I'm reaching this part in my story! Well I hope you guys can bear through the next few chapters. It's kind of crazy from here on out. Also please remember to comment on the chapter. Btw I already have another crazy idea for another story, but don't worry because I'm not starting it yet until I finish this one. Enjoy!**

**Elena's head was still reeling with pain when Isobel and Stefan stopped carrying her. She saw Damon's car in front of her. Stefan was already getting the car started.**

**'I'm not leaving," Elena's voice cracked. Her throat was already soar from screaming.**

**"Of course you are. We have to get out of her before Alexandria gets us," Isobel explained.**

**Elena stared at Isobel giving her a dark look.**

**"Who do you think you are popping in and out of my life? I bet you're just going to leave again," Elena seethed.**

**"No Elena. This time I'm not leaving," Isobel said seriously.**

**"Well I don't care what you do. I'm going to find Damon," Elena exclaimed. She was already marching back into the garden when Isobel shoved her back.**

**"Elena don't be stupid. You're just going to get yourself killed."**

**"So I'm just going to leave Damon with Katherine? I'm just going to stand back while she uses him as some toy to bring the end of the world?" Elena yelled.**

**"No of course not. Listen Elena, I know certain things and I'm going to explain everything, but first we must go," Isobel urged.**

**Elena contemplated Isobel's words.**

**"When we get back, you're going to tell me how to save Damon?" Elena asked.**

**Isobel hesitated for a second and then nodded.**

**Elena was so tired. Her arm was still writhing in agony. She had to believe Isobel or she couldn't go on living.**

**Not saying another word, Elena climbed into the backseat resting her head against the window. Isobel got into the her seat and began to drive. Stefan remained silent in the seat next to Isobel. He refused to look at Elena.**

**It would be the longest ride of Elena's life….**

**Elena was drifting in and out of sleep. Her dreams were vague and cloudy, but she was left with one lasting image. Damon. The look of hopelessness and despair etched on his face. Elena awoke with a start. The image of Damon was fading fast. Her dark reality though was not a dream. She was stuck in a living nightmare. Elena stared out the window and saw the Salvatore mansion looming up ahead.**

**"_If only Damon would be there…sitting on the couch with that smirk on his face…boasting about how he escaped,"_ Elena thought to herself. This thought ignited a tiny spark of hope and Elena nearly jumped out of the car to see if Damon was actually waiting for her inside.**

**Upon opening the door, she stared at the empty house in anguish. Elena had a desperate urge to yell out Damon's name, hoping that she would hear his voice calling back. She heard someone close the door behind her. Isobel was standing there with uncertainty in her face.**

**"Stefan went to find Bonnie and Alaric. We're going to need their help," she explained quietly.**

**"I'm surprised Stefan is still willing to help," Elena mumbled to herself. She looked once more around the house and suddenly felt so alone. Suddenly it occurred to her, she was sensing Damon. This gave Elena new strength.**

**"So while we are waiting, do you care to share with me how we're going to save Damon?" Elena demanded.**

**Isobel just stared at her with a look of sympathy in her eyes.**

**"Elena I know some of the things Katherine has planned…something big is about to happen. I'm not only talking about the moment she decides to end the world, I'm also talking about the plans she has leading up to the big day."**

**Elena looked at Isobel with both concern and confusion. She folded her arms tightly around her, trying to steady herself.**

**"What are you talking about?" Elena asked fearfully.**

**"Katherine has something big planned for Mystic Falls. She wasn't able to go through with this before, but now that she has Damon's help-"**

**"What are you talking about? Damon is not going to help her. He would never do that," Elena nearly shouted.**

**Isobel just continued to stare at her with the look of sympathy in her eyes.**

**"The Damon that you knew is gone," she said simply.**

**"You're crazy. It's still the same Damon. I know…I could feel him," Elena blurted out.**

**Isobel didn't look surprised at Elena's statement.**

**"He may be the same Damon for now, but not for long."**

**"What do you mean? Why are you talking like this? You're acting like your just going to give up on him. I thought-" Suddenly it dawned on Elena…**

**"You were never planning on saving Damon were you?" Elena asked accusingly.**

**"I'm sorry Elena, but it was too late for him and I had to get you out of there," Isobel explained.**

**"I don't need anything from you! You just stay away from me," Elena shouted. She was already marching out the door when Isobel stepped in her way.**

**"I can't let you leave. It's too dangerous," Isobel said sternly.**

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Elena shouted. She tried shoving her way past Isobel, but Isobel was much too strong.**

**"Elena it's too late," Isobel exclaimed.**

**"NO IT'S NOT," Elena screamed. Fresh tears were dripping down her face. She continued to struggle against Isobel.**

**"I'm so sorry Elena," Isobel whispered. Elena stopped pushing and just broke down in Isobel's arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She felt her soul being ripped apart. Isobel cradled Elena in her arms soothingly.**

**"_Where was Damon now? What was happening to him?"_ she thought painfully, as she continued to cry in her mother's arms...**

**Alexandria stared down at Damon's unconscious body. She gently caressed his cheeks with her finger.**

**"So you let them escape."**

**Alexandria turned around and saw Katherine staring at her heatedly.**

**"I'm sorry. Another one appeared and knocked me out-"**

**"Enough! I don't care for excuses," she continued to stare down Alexandria. Suddenly an evil smile spread across her face.**

**"But you did help me discover the true Wildpower and for that I thank you."**

**Alexandria just stayed silent and looked down once more at Damon's breathtaking face.**

**Katherine slowly walked close to Damon's body and breathed heavily into his scent. Alexandria felt jealousy rise up inside her.**

**"To think I had him right beside me all those years…" Katherine whispered in deep awe. She then looked up to meet Alexandria's dark eyes.**

**"You will do the spell, won't you?" Katherine voice became suddenly authoritative. Alexandria just stayed quiet.**

**Katherine slowly approached her until they were face to face.**

**"I am going to give you all that you want. You are going to finally have Damon all to yourself. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Katherine asked.**

**Alexandria finally broke her silence. "How can I have him when you are going to be busy using him to fulfill your plans?" Alexandria asked furiously.**

**Katherine just smiled at Alexandria.**

**"My plans are going to help build a better world for both of us…a world where you and Damon could live in peace…just the both of you." Just thinking of having Damon all to herself, was already squelching some of Alexandria's rage.**

**Katherine suddenly took Alexandria's hand.**

**"But none of this can happen if you don't do the spell," Katherine continued.**

**"If you don't, he'll forever be tied to his soul mate. As long as he loves that stupid girl, Damon will never truly be on our side…he'll never truly be yours," Katherine explained, feigning concern.**

**Alexandria suddenly felt her anger rise again, but this time it was toward Elena.**

**"_That hideous girl stole him away from me_," she thought enraged.**

**"I'll do it," Alexandria suddenly declared. Katherine giggled and turned to Damon who was now slowly waking up…**

**Damon could barely open his eyes, but he could make out the forms of Katherine and Alexandria. What were they saying? He heard them talking about some sort of spell…Damon wished he could fight them, but he didn't have the strength to lift a finger. This was the end of him.**

**From afar he could hear Alexandria's husky voice speaking in her foreign tongue. The spell had begun. Damon tried to fight off the blackness threatening to consume him, but he was much too weak. Before he blacked out, he had one more thought.**

**"_Goodbye Elena."_**

**Elena gasped in shock. She tore herself from Isobel's arms in shock and felt the room begin to spin around her.**

**"What's wrong Elena?" Isobel asked, grabbing Elena by the shoulders.**

**Elena just stood there in fright.**

**"I can't feel him anymore…He's gone."**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience. Sorry for the late update…**

**Elena was vaguely aware she was sitting on a couch in the Salvatore mansion. The thought of it actually made her sick.**

"_**Damon must have sat in this exact spot."**_

**She shut her eyes at this thought, trying to block out the searing pain. Bonnie put a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**Bonnie and Alaric arrived ten minutes after Elena felt the disconnection between her and Damon. Stefan had not come with them. Bonnie said he was busy giving out Vervain to people in town. Elena knew he was avoiding her.**

"**So you and Damon started to feel each other's thoughts and emotions?" Alaric asked curiously.**

**Elena nodded numbly.**

"**How did this suddenly start?" Alaric continued to ask. Elena sat there immobilized. Bonnie gave a stern look to Alaric who knew to the drop the subject.**

"**So he really was your soul mate," Alaric said simply.**

**Elena nodded once more. The tears stopped flowing. Instead a numb void tore inside her. Without her connection with Damon, she felt nothing. She felt dead.**

"**This connection they shared was saving Damon. It was saving him from the dark power that resides in him. He has the power to destroy the world locked inside him and now without Elena's connection…he's alone with that power," Isobel explained darkly. **

"**He's probably now the most dangerous creature on the planet."**

**At this piece of news, the room got completely still. Elena felt herself shiver even though she was sitting right by the fireplace. Elena never felt so alone…so naked. Her soul was desperate to rekindle that connection that was torn from its grasp. But that connection was gone for good. She would never be whole ever again.**

**Elena stood up and walked toward the fireplace, placing her back to everyone. She stared into the fire and searched deep for that fire deep inside of her. All she felt was a block of ice in its stead. Elena sighed deeply.**

"_**Katherine always said I would help cause the end of the world. This is all my fault.**_**" She turned around and looked into the faces of Isobel, Alaric and Bonnie. She then thought of Stefan, Jenna and everyone she loved.**

"_**I have to think of them for a change instead of myself. I need to make things right…fight back with whatever strength I have left**_**."**

**Feeling a new determination, she turned to Isobel.**

"**So what is Katherine planning. You said something bad was coming…something right before she tries to end the world," Elena asked, trying to keep her voice steady.**

**Isobel stared at her with a look in her eyes. She had newfound sense of respect for Elena.**

"**She's planning a massacre of the town," Isobel declared.**

"**When?" Elena asked without flinching.**

"**During the Thanksgiving Parade, when the whole town is out in the open."**

"**But that's in two weeks," Bonnie said with horror.**

"**Exactly. We'll have two weeks to prepare for what's coming," Isobel explained.**

"**And what exactly is coming? They just plan to kill everyone in their sight?" Alaric asked with disgust.**

"**Basically," Isobel admitted.**

"**What's the point? Why can't she just kill this town along with the rest of the world on doomsday?" Alaric asked bemusedly. Isobel then smiled at Alaric.**

"**For revenge of course. The founding family made Katherine's life hell. Katherine has an especially deep loathing for Mystic Falls."**

"**So she kills them?" Alaric surmised.**

"**Worse. Turns them into what they hate the most," Isobel smirked to herself.**

"**She's going to turn them into vampires?" Elena asked astonished.**

"**And kill everyone that gets in their way. We are talking about a blood bath." **

**Elena took a few minutes to let this information sink in.**

**Suddenly Bonnie stood up.**

"**But we are going to fight them," she announced fiercely.**

"**Well you know I'm in," Alaric smiled. "I'll bring as many down as I can."**

**Elena never felt so appreciative of them both. She turned to Isobel.**

"**So you're in too I'm guessing."**

**Isobel gave her a mischievous smile. "You bet I am."**

**All four of them stood there, ready to sacrifice their lives.**

"**There is just one thing you have to know," Isobel suddenly became very serious. She was looking directly at Elena.**

"**This massacre at the parade is also a practice round for Damon." At the sound of his name, Elena's stomach dropped.**

"**We all have to be prepared to kill him if we have to," Isobel gravely explained.**

"**There is no way to stop him without killing him?" Bonnie asked. Elena was surprised by her concern.**

"**Damon has the power to destroy the entire world," Isobel said simply.**

"**Isobel's right," Elena suddenly exclaimed. Everyone turned to her in surprise.**

"**If I have to kill him then I will. He's not Damon anymore. He's the enemy," Elena declared. Even as the words escaped her, she felt incredulous at the thought of killing Damon. Would she really be able to?**

**But everyone looked at her and nodded. They were going to work together for the next two weeks and be ready for anything.**

**Two weeks later:**

**Elena could already hear the music from miles away. In an hour the parade would begin and things would never be the same. Alaric and Isobel were filling up the trunk with an assortment of weapons. Bonnie was sifting through her Grimoire, learning last minute spells. Elena stared at all of them in silence. She knew there was something she had to do before they left…just in case she may not be alive tomorrow to do it. **

**She walked into the mansion and saw Stefan leaning over a table, breathing very hard.**

"**Stefan are you okay?" Elena asked rushing over to him.**

**Stefan rose the second he heard her voice.**

"**I'm fine Elena…it's just that…Damon is my brother," Stefan said quietly. There was no need for him to explain. Elena knew the pain he must be feeling now that his brother was gone from him. Stefan didn't want to kill Damon any more than she did. No matter how much Damon and Stefan hated each other, deep down they loved each other.**

**Elena continued to stare at him and then finally got the courage to speak.**

"**Stefan, I'm sorry-"**

"**Elena. Don't," Stefan interrupted.**

**Elena tried to speak again, but Stefan interrupted her again.**

"**Elena I don't need to hear your apologies," Stefan then looked down. He was finding it painful to speak.**

"**I can't pretend that you didn't hurt me. I love you Elena. I always have and I always will but…" Stefan then ran his hands through his hair, sighing deeply.**

"**But I'm not your soul mate Elena. Damon is. How could I possibly have kept you away from your soul mate. It's unnatural. The pain you must have been suffering…you and Damon. I just wish you were honest with me Elena," Stefan exclaimed. **

"**I'm sorry Stefan. I never meant to hurt you-"**

"**Don't apologize Elena…please." He walked toward her and kissed her sadly on the cheek. "Please be safe out there," he whispered.**

**Elena nodded, feeling a lump in her throat.**

"**Thank you Stefan," she whispered back.**

**Together they left the mansion and got into the car. Alaric gave Isobel a meaningful look and then drove off toward the parade.**

**Elena stared out the window, silently wishing the town goodbye. **

**After today, Mystic Falls would never be the same.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this next update special for thanksgiving! Since I only have a few chapters left, it would be nice to get as many reviews as I can before it ends. Thanks again to all my readers.**

"**Have a happy Thanksgiving and may you all enjoy the parade!" **

**Carol Lockwood, the mayor, finished her speech for the crowd. Hundreds of people were there that day, waiting with bated breath for the magnificent floats to come down the street. The streets were full of excited cheers as the turkey float came by.**

**Elena was staring at the crowd. She felt the stake inside her sleeve…ready for anything. She looked passed the float and felt a pang of envy. These people were happy, without a worry in the world. She would never be happy again. Elena was about to look away when someone caught her eye. She felt a shiver run down her spine when she looked into the devilish face of Katherine. **

**Katherine smiled back at her and gave her a small wave. The float suddenly passed by Elena, blocking her view from Katherine. A second later, the float passed and Katherine was gone. She turned around and made eye contact with Stefan. Elena nodded her head and Stefan nodded back. They were here. The fight was about to begin.**

**As soon as the thought entered her head, Elena heard shrieking emerge among the crowd. The shrieks seemed to echo in her head. The crowd parted and she saw a person lying in a pool of blood. Elena saw the clear marks of a vampire bite on her neck. **

"_**This is no time to panic. It's time to fight back,"**_** she thought determinedly. She raced forward to the body, but suddenly more shrieking could be heard in the opposite direction. To her horror, she saw at least twenty vampires grabbing the people around them. When she turned around again, she saw another twenty attacking from all over. The crowd was going wild, everyone was trying to escape. **

**People were shrieking…pushing…shoving…lying dead on the ground. **

**Elena couldn't hesitate any longer. She saw a vampire ready to bite a young girl. She rushed over and while he was bent over the girl, she staked him right through the heart. The vampire collapsed on the floor to Elena's great relief. The girl stared up at Elena, horror-stricken. Elena stretched out her hand to the girl and helped her off the ground.**

"**Run!" Elena urged her. Without another word, the girl sped out of there. Elena turned back to face the war zone around her. She watched Alaric shoot an arrow through two vampires at once. She was about to rush over to him and help when she heard a woman's shriek in an alley close by. Without a second thought, Elena ran toward the alley and saw a vampire with his back to her. His teeth were already sunk into the girl, but Elena saw that she was still alive.**

"**Hey you nasty vampire," Elena shouted. She got her stake out of her sleeve, ready for another kill. Slowly the vampire turned around and let the girl fall to the ground. Elena looked into the face of the vampire she was about to kill. Elena gasped in shock and let her stake fall from her grasp.**

"**Damon," she whispered uncertainly. For a moment, Elena felt like running into his arms, but stopped the moment she noticed his eyes. Those eyes were not Damon's. His eyes were an impossible blue…they were magical…they were frightening. There was power emanating from his eyes.**

"_**The blue power of the Wildpower**_**," Elena thought, paralyzed with fear.**

**Damon just stared at her with a smirk slowly etching across his face. Elena's heart skipped a beat when she saw Damon's classic smirk.**

"_**He's not Damon. He's not Damon. He's not Damon**_**," she whispered to herself.**

"**Elena." His voice was smooth and seductive. Hearing him say her name, made her pulse quicken. She tried to focus, but she felt her body ache for him. She felt her soul beg for a re-connection with his. She forced herself to look away from his eyes and instead stared at his lips. His beautiful shaped lips….had blood on them. **

**Seeing the blood on his lips, seemed to shake Elena back to reality. She bent down to grab the stake from the floor. When she looked up again, Damon was right beside her. His eyes were seeping into hers, making Elena feel dizzy. He gently touched her arm, causing her body to become weak and the stake to fall once again.**

"**Elena Gilbert," he breathed softly into her face. Elena felt her body heat up. She felt fire pulse through her veins. **

"**Have you come to kill me?" Damon smirked deliciously. A moan escaped her lips, as Damon pressed his body against hers. The world around her disappeared. All that existed was Damon. Her eyes closed and she tilted her neck, surrendering herself to him. His lips lightly touched the skin of her neck. In a few seconds, all would be over. She would die in his arms.**

**Suddenly Damon dropped her to the ground. Elena stared up at him in surprise and saw him clutching his head in pain. In that second, Elena realized that she was about to get herself killed. She stood up and to her shock, saw Bonnie standing there. Bonnie was using her powers and had Damon kneeling on the floor. **

"**Elena, get behind me," Bonnie yelled. Elena was about to obey but froze in her tracks when she heard Damon's strained voice call to her.**

"**Elena…please…help me," he whimpered. Elena felt her heart break. She looked into his face and she saw him…the old Damon. Elena started inching closer to him.**

"**Elena don't!" Bonnie urged her. Elena ignored her and kept getting closer to Damon. Bonnie stopped using her powers and waited. Suddenly Damon looked up at Elena and had tears in his eyes.**

"**Elena…I can't stop this…I need help," Damon pleaded. Elena stretched out her arm slowly, waiting for him to reach out and take it. She stared at the tears in his eyes and watched as Damon slowly picked up his arm. Suddenly Damon started laughing and grabbed Elena by her throat. He pinned her against the wall, continuing to laugh hysterically.**

"**You pathetic little human," Damon spat out. "Did you honestly believe I was your sweet old Damon? That Damon was weak. He actually believed he was loved…that love actually existed." Damon continued to push her against the wall, but Elena kept a brave face.**

"**Is that what you think? That you were a coward? Now you are a coward," Elena sneered.**

**Damon looked at her with amusement. His grip on her loosened and so Elena decided to keep talking.**

"**You're afraid of love. You're afraid of what we have. I love you Damon. If you have to be sure about anything in the world, be sure of that." Damon continued to stare at her but his amusement turned to bewilderment. **

"**Why should I believe you?" he asked simply.**

"**Because of this." Elena rolled up her sleeve to show her crescent…the crescent that proved they were soul mates. With astonishment, she saw the crescent was gone. When she stared at Damon's arms, she saw that it had too disappeared. Damon saw the startled look on Elena's face and once more shoved her against the wall.**

"**LIES! You are full of lies. You are trying to make me weak. Katherine warned me about you," Damon shouted. Elena saw pure hatred etched into his face. It was as if someone stuck a knife through her chest. Suddenly Bonnie started to use her powers again and had Damon clutching his head.**

"**Elena I have to do this. I have to kill him," Bonnie exclaimed. Elena stared at Bonnie and felt her whole body shaking. Elena knew what she had to do and she knew what that would mean. She'd be killing herself. Slowly she nodded her head.**

**Damon started to laugh again. Bonnie looked confused and tried to concentrate even harder. To Elena's horror, Damon continued to laugh. He then threw Bonnie against the wall, knocking her out. Elena rushed over to her and then looked back at Damon with disgust.**

"**What are you?" she whispered.**

"**Did you think that her powers would work on me? I'm no longer that weak Damon you once knew. I'm your worst enemy." Damon then picked up the body of the half dead girl and looked once more to Elena.**

"**I'll let you die with the rest of them…when the world ends for good." Damon then walked off without looking back again.**

**Elena held Bonnie in her arms and sat there…waiting…waiting for the world to finally end.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: I can't believe I'm almost done this story. It's so sad! Anyway I'm going through a hard time in my personal life and it would be nice to get some of your final comments and reviews. I know they'd make me feel better! Thanks to all my readers again and I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Elena stared out into the vacant street where there was once a jubilant crowd. Bodies were spilled amongst the confetti. People's belongings were abandoned aimlessly. It was one of the most horrific sights Elena had ever seen. The silence was the most eerie to her. The shrieks and yells were now just a distant memory. Disaster had struck and it was only the beginning…**

"**I'm sorry," Elena whispered. She was standing amongst Bonnie, Stefan, Alaric and Isobel. It was only the five of them…five people to save the world. Elena knew deep in her heart that she had to be the one to stop it…to stop Katherine…to stop Damon. It would have to be her. But right now she just kept making things worse.**

"**Elena this is not your fault," Bonnie said reassuringly.**

**Elena turned to her. "I almost got myself killed because I thought I could save him. Even worse, I almost got you killed. What is wrong with me?"**

"**He's your soul mate Elena," Isobel suddenly exclaimed. "We would expect nothing less."**

"**Well I won't make that mistake again. Next time I see him, I'm going to kill him," Elena vehemently declared. "I brought on this mess. I'm going to fix it."**

"**You're not alone," Stefan said. "He's my brother. I'm responsible for him too." Elena nodded at him. She was so appreciative of the support she had, but the guilt continued to reside in the pit of her stomach.**

**After a moment of silence, Alaric finally spoke up.**

"**Katherine and her crew may have kidnapped the Founder's council, but at least we saved many lives today." Elena tried to feel better about this fact, but the image of that frightened girl in Damon's arms kept haunting her. And then she remembered…those eyes! That power! An involuntary shiver spread through her body.**

"**So what's next?" Elena asked, her voice a little shaky. Isobel at first stared at her but then lowered her head.**

"**Tell me you know what Katherine has planned for the day she destroys the world," Elena demanded. Everyone stared at Isobel until she finally raised her head and looked straight into Elena's eyes.**

"**I don't," she said simply.**

"**Come on Isobel. You must know something," Alaric remarked in frustration.**

"**I'm sorry. I don't know. Katherine was extremely secretive about those plans. All I know is that she plans to use Damon as her weapon. That's all."**

**Suddenly the hope and determination that filled Elena's heart a moment ago was gone.**

"**I tried to interrogate one of the vampires during the whole fiasco at the parade," Isobel explained. "He just laughed like I knew he would and threw himself against my stake."**

"**We'll figure something out," Stefan announced. "I'm sure we will."**

**But Elena thought what she knew everyone else was thinking.**

"_**We're doomed!"**_

_** X  
**_

**Carol Lockwood slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes started to adjust to her surroundings, she realized she was tied to a chair in some dark room. Suddenly a face appeared before her. Before she could let out a shriek, Carol noticed who she was looking at.**

"**Elena?" she asked groggily.**

**This woman sure did look like Elena, but there was something different about her, she looked…dangerous.**

"**Nope. She's my doppelganger. I'm Katherine. It's a really long story," Katherine giggled. "It is still so amusing when people make that mistake. It's just so much fun to mess with people's heads.**

**Carol stared at Katherine in bewilderment.**

"**What is going on? I don't understand…"**

"**You still don't get it do you?" Katherine smiled and turned her face around. When she turned back around, Carol let out a shriek.**

"**You're a vampire!" she yelled.**

"**Wow. You are just brilliant," Katherine smirked.**

**Carol began to struggle to get out of the chair and started yelling for help. Katherine just stared at her with mocking eyes.**

"**What do you want?" Carol finally asked, fear evident in her voice. Katherine casually paced back and forth, continuing to stare humorously at her.**

"**Oh me?" Katherine smiled. "Well all I want is to destroy the world, but before I do that, I have a few last minute tasks like turning the Founder's council into vampires. It's nothing really."**

**Carol stopped struggling and looked at Katherine in horror.**

"**You're crazy. You're a psycho," she whispered in revulsion.**

"**You know I'm getting really sick of people calling me that," Katherine teased. "Now enough chitchat. Damon sweetheart, I need you over here."**

**Suddenly Damon Salvatore entered the room. Carol practically fell out of her seat when she saw him.**

"**Damon? You're not a-a-"**

"**A vampire?" Damon chuckled. "Mrs. Lockwood, you were never the brightest tool in the shed."**

"**No. This can't be," Carol exclaimed in shock.**

**Katherine inched closer to Damon and gently caressed his cheek.**

"**You did such a good job today Damon that I thought I'd give you a treat. You may turn Mrs. Lockwood into a vampire," Katherine purred tenderly.**

**Damon smiled seductively back at her. "I would be honored." He then looked down at Carol, a hungry look in his eyes.**

"**Damon don't do this. Please. I'm begging you," Carol pleaded. She was sobbing uncontrollably.**

"**This will be over before you know it," Damon smirked.**

"**NO DON'T DO THIS!" she shrieked. **

**Ignoring her, Damon bit into his hand and Carol watched in terror as his blood dripped from his lips.**

"**I won't let you give me your filthy vampire blood," she shouted.**

"**Oh believe me, you will be quite willing to have my blood," Damon smiled. While she struggled once more to get out of the chair, Damon slowly sat down on her lap. He looked into her eyes and grabbed her face in his hands. Carol tried to continue to struggle, but soon she felt blinded by his piercing eyes. With his blood still on his lips, he lowered his mouth on to hers. Carol tried to shut her lips and not let the blood into her mouth, but when she felt his lips on hers, something inside her erupted. As his tongue slid inside her mouth and the blood dripped down her throat, a storm of ecstasy spread through her body. She felt herself trembling from pleasure. Her pulse quickened…her body throbbed…she suddenly lost all control of herself. Carol grabbed Damon and started kissing him wildly like some savage animal. Her hands were moving wildly through his hair. Her body raged with desire.**

**Suddenly Damon pushed her away.**

"**That's enough for you. You're embarrassing yourself," he said mockingly. As Damon picked himself up from her lap, Carol felt the room spin around her. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. At first, all she wanted was to have him on top of her again, but then suddenly she realized what just happened. She drank his blood!**

**Damon looked down at her with a wild smile.**

"**Now all that is left is for you to die." **

**Carol Lockwood had no time to scream. She looked into Damon's tantalizing eyes once more and everything went black.**

** X  
**

**Bonnie was walking down the deserted streets. She felt like she was living in a ghost town. As she passed the nearest house, she finally saw someone. A man was hastily packing suitcases into his trunk. When she passed, he looked frighteningly up at her. **

**Bonnie was on her way home to get her Grimoire. She hoped she might find information on what Katherine was up to, but as she continued to walk down the street, Bonnie knew she wouldn't find anything. Everything seemed hopeless and lost. When she reached her block, she suddenly noticed a dark figure up ahead. As she got closer, she noticed a mysterious woman watching her intently. Bonnie felt all her senses telling her she was in the presence of evil. She took in a deep breath and walked closer to the woman. She was surprised at what she saw. As Bonnie stared into the soulful black eyes of the woman, she couldn't help but notice the Bennett traits etched into the woman's face. She also felt tremendous power like she never felt before, emanate from her. Instinctively Bonnie knew who she was.**

"**What are you doing here Alexandria?"**

**Alexandria stared deep into Bonnie with a solemn look in her face. Finally she spoke…**

"**I've come to help."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: The end is almost here…will Elena be able to stop Katherine?…will she be able to stop Damon? Just a couple more chapters and you'll find out …please review!**

**X**

**Bonnie tensed her body with caution.**

"**You've come to help me?" she asked skeptically.**

**Alexandria continued to stare at her with her dark penetrating eyes. Instead of explaining herself she stretched out her arm to Bonnie. Bonnie saw that in her hand was an ancient, mystical book. Her brain was warning her not to take the book, but something deep inside her, the magical side of her, felt a deep connection to it. She felt drawn to it.**

**With only a slight hesitation, Bonnie seized the book into her hands. The second she took hold of it, a strange sensation consumed her. She felt stronger and more powerful.**

"**This is a Grimoire," Bonnie whispered in awe.**

"**Not just any Grimoire," Alexandria explained. "It is my Grimoire."**

**Bonnie continued to stare at the Grimoire in her hands, too shocked to speak.**

"**There are things in there that you must read. There are things in there that will be of great help to you," Alexandria's deep voice echoed ominously throughout the vacated streets. "I folded the pages that could give you answers you are so desperately seeking."**

"**Why?" Bonnie finally found her voice. "Why are you doing this?" Alexandria bowed her head in shame.**

"**I don't know," she admitted. Finally she lifted her head and her eyes stared intensely into Bonnie's. **

"**Promise me Bonnie. Promise me that you'll keep the Bennett line sacred and strong….that you'll carry on the Bennett legacy for generations to come."**

**Bonnie felt a strange sadness fill her heart. She barely knew this woman. Alexandria was not only a complete stranger, but she had done many evil things in her life. But…**

"_**But she's my ancestor…my family," **_**Bonnie thought to herself.**

**Without being able to stop herself, Bonnie started talking again.**

"**Come with me. Join our side. It's not too late for you," Bonnie pleaded.**

**Alexandria smiled slightly with a look of hopelessness in her eyes.**

"**It's too late for me Bonnie."**

**Bonnie looked incredulously at her. "But you could get yourself killed?" **

**Alexandria looked once more at Bonnie.**

"**Goodbye Bonnie."**

**Bonnie blinked and she was gone. She looked all around her, but Alexandria was nowhere to be seen.**

**She had a tight clenching in her throat. Not knowing what else to do, Bonnie opened to the first folded page in the Grimoire. **

**The instant she realized what she was looking at, Bonnie gasped in fright.**

**X**

**Elena felt her mouth drop in astonishment. She had been back in her room, avoiding the intense interrogation from her Aunt who demanded to know where she had been the whole night. **

"**The whole town is going crazy. So many people died at the parade Elena and you know what they are saying?" Jenna asked in a furious tone.**

"**They are saying that it was vampires. Can you believe it? People are packing their bags and running out of town and in the mean time my own niece is nowhere to be found. Do you know how worried you made me…"**

**Elena could still hear the distant echoes of her Aunt's angry yells. Elena had no energy left in her to lie. Instead she silently locked herself in her room. She was alone with her depressing thoughts until Bonnie bolted into her room. It was then Bonnie spilled out everything that happened that night. Her face was flushed with terror, but Bonnie still tried to keep a steady voice. **

"**Alexandria came to see you and gave you her Grimoire?" Elena asked in bewilderment.**

"**Yes," Bonnie answered. "It's all here Elena. Everything."**

**Elena stared at her friend, her mind racing, her heart rate quickening.**

"**You mean to tell me that in her Grimoire, the information of what Katherine has planned, is all right there?" **

"**Alexandria prophesized this years ago to Katherine except it was never written down anywhere but here. Alexandria or Katherine went to great lengths to keep this information secret," Bonnie explained, her voice seeped in anxiety.**

**Elena took a second to let this information sink in and then finally asked…**

"**What is Katherine's plan?"**

**Bonnie took a sharp breath. "It all has to do with Honoria Fell."**

"**Honoria Fell?" Elena asked in confusion. Suddenly images of her dressed up as Honoria Fell, flooded her mind…images of Damon confronting her backstage, demanding to know if he was her soul mate…images of her on stage, looking down into Damon's beautiful face and then running out into the rain…images of her lips touching his lips…their first kiss. **

**A silent tear escaped Elena's eyes. She quickly wiped it away and demanded for Bonnie to continue explaining the prophecy.**

"**It's going to happen on December 21****st****. The day of the Winter's Solstice. The day that Honoria Fell died." Bonnie tried to control her emotions and once more braced herself to continue.**

"**Alexandria prophesized that on that day, the Wildpower will be able to manifest enough energy to destroy the whole world." **

**Elena tried not to picture Damon…and those unnatural eyes…summoning his power and killing every last being in the world.**

"**It's going to happen in the cemetery, at Honoria Fell's tomb," Bonnie continued.**

"**Her tomb is like some protective shelter. The Wildpower's energy cannot penetrate the tomb. When Damon will finally use his powers, Katherine and those she chooses to save, will be hidden in the tomb. The moment the sun rises on the 21****st**** of December, the day the Wildpower unleashes his power, all those inside the tomb will survive. All those outside the tomb will perish. The world will be destroyed-"**

"**and Katherine would win," Elena finished for her. She looked numbly at herself in the mirror. This was happening. This was real.**

"**We're going to fight," Elena suddenly announced. "Until our last breath. For the next three weeks we'll prepare. And when the day finally comes…we'll be ready."**

"_**And I'll be ready to kill Damon**_**," Elena thought grief-stricken. "**_**It's too late to save him."**_

**Elena then looked up at Bonnie and noticed the sympathy in her eyes. She seemed to know what Elena was thinking.**

"**We'll be ready," Bonnie whispered. Elena nodded her head in determination.**

"**There's one more thing Elena," Bonnie suddenly interjected. "Alexandria folded one more page in her Grimoire."**

**Elena held her breath, preparing herself to hear what else awaited her.**

"**It's a spell…an empathy spell. I'm not sure why Alexandria wanted me to learn this spell or how this can possibly help us," Bonnie explained. **

"**What does the spell do exactly?" Elena asked completely befuddled.**

"**It's supposed to make someone feel what another feels," Bonnie answered, with the same confusion as Elena.**

**Elena just shook her head, feeling slightly annoyed.**

"_**Of all the spells Alexandria could have given us, why this one?" **_**Elena thought to herself, desperate for an answer. **

"**Don't worry Elena. We'll figure it out," Bonnie reassured her.**

**Elena looked once more at her pale reflection in the mirror. She shut her eyes tight until all she could see was blackness.**

**X**

_**Three Weeks Later:**_

**The end of the world was a couple of hours away. Elena stared up at her ceiling, tucked deep under her covers in her bedroom. **

"_**Maybe if I hid well enough, no one will find me," **_**Elena thought sullenly.**

**For the past three weeks, Bonnie, Alaric, Isobel and Stefan worked with her to prepare for possibly the last day of their lives. Despite all those weeks, Elena still felt that there was no chance that they were going to come out of this fight alive. Her despair increased when no one was able to figure out the meaning behind the empathy spell.**

**Elena looked at the clock at her bedside. It was only a few hours away…**

**She never felt so helpless. She could not figure out what to do with herself. As she continued to stare up at her ceiling, an impulse suddenly struck Elena. In one swift moment, Elena grabbed her jacket and snuck out of the house.**

**X**

"_**It happened right here,"**_** Elena thought tearfully. She was out in the dead of night, standing on the spot…the spot where Damon and her first kissed. As she closed her eyes and let the wind blow lightly across her face, she could almost feel Damon's soft lips on hers.**

**The night turned silent and the darkness seemed to enclose in on her. Elena's eyes were still closed, but she felt herself drifting away…drifting far far away…as if she was in a dream. **

**When Elena finally opened her eyes, she realized she was in the cemetery. She was back in her dream…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay…I have finals. Enjoy the update even though it's a little short (hey I have finals) and remember to review if you can.**

"_**I know I'm dreaming, but…I'm not asleep**_**."**

**This thought vaguely went through Elena's mind as she raced across the cemetery. She felt her heart beat against her chest as the wind swept through her hair. She had this dream many times before…but this time was different. **

**Elena soon saw all her loved ones encircle her among a cloud of dust. She began to feel dizzy and frightened. In no time, the love of her life, her savior, her soul mate would come to rescue her. Suddenly she felt his warm hands grab her across the waist. She felt his sweet breath brush through her hair. She thought she would never be safe in his arms again…that Damon had left her forever. Elena slowly turned around to face him.**

**With a jolt, she heard herself gasp. This was not the Damon that she knew…it was Damon as the Wildpower. He was staring down at her with those impossible blue eyes and with a scowl on his lips.**

"**Damon," she whispered in agony.**

**Damon continued to stare at her with intense loathing and finally spoke to her with venom in his voice.**

"_**Did you honestly believe I was your sweet old Damon? That Damon was weak. He actually believed he was loved…that love actually existed**_**!"**

"**No," Elena shook her head in despair. "I love you Damon. You have to know that…I love you Damon…Please." She grabbed him and cried into his shoulder.**

"**You have to believe me Damon. I love you so much. Please come back to me." **

**She clung to him with dear life. Elena so desperately wanted to make him understand…she wanted Damon to come back to her. Suddenly she felt herself grasping at the air. Elena quickly looked up and saw Damon had disappeared.**

**Feeling like the world was caving in on her, she dropped to her knees. She put her head in her hands and broke down into hysterical sobs.**

**She cried until there was no air left in her lungs…until all that was left for her to do was to die…to escape forever. **

**Elena suddenly felt a cold hand touch her hair gently. The hand began stroking her hair back and forth. The touch of this kind person was giving Elena new strength. She picked herself up and looked into the face of the kind person.**

**It was her mother.**

**Instead of crying or running into her arms, Elena began to yell.**

"**You told me to be brave. You told me that it would all work out. You lied to me!"**

**Her mother stared forlornly into Elena's eyes.**

"_**I'm sorry Elena**_**," she whispered sadly. **

**Elena could not stand those words any longer.**

"**I'm sorry? Is that all you can say? The world is about to end and that's all you have to say to your daughter?" Elena asked angrily.**

"_**Elena**_**," her mother said soothingly. "**_**It's not over yet**_**."**

"**OF COURSE IT'S OVER. IT'S ALL OVER!" Elena yelled in agony. **

**Suddenly her mother stared at her very firmly.**

"_**Elena do you remember what I told you? Remember when I told you that you were chosen to be his soul mate for a reason?"**_

**Elena stared at her mother in bewilderment. **

"**I'm his soul mate and therefore he is the Wildpower," Elena explained.**

"_**No Elena…it's deeper than that. Think Elena think," her mother urged her."**_

"**I don't know what to do. I can't do this," Elena broke down. "Please help me."**

**Her mother took Elena's hands and gently smiled.**

"_**You don't need my help Elena. You could do this on your own. You were chosen for a reason**_**."**

"**I was chosen?" Elena whispered in realization.**

_"**Yes Elena…now just think…think Elena."**_

**Her mother words echoed through the air and Elena suddenly felt herself drifting off until she was suddenly flat on the firm ground.**

**She slowly opened her eyes.**

**Elena understood now…she understood what she had to do.**

**X**

**The vampires were gathered around Honoria Fell's tomb waiting with extreme anticipation. **

**Katherine turned to face them. She felt a tingling of excitement. Everything she worked for…everything she dreamed of…was only a few moments away.**

"**The sun is about to rise and the world as we know it is about to end for eternity," Katherine announced fervently.**

"**We will soon enter the tomb and then Damon will conjure up his powers. After that…vampires will rule the world once again." The group of vampires erupted in tumultuous applause.**

**Katherine turned to Damon and gave him a savage smile. It all came down to him…it was her sweet Damon all along. It would soon be her and Damon ruling the world together….King and Queen. She grabbed Damon and kissed him passionately.**

**Suddenly a couple of arrows shot through the air and two vampires dropped dead to the ground. Katherine turned around and smiled dangerously.**

"**They're here!"**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

**Author's Note: I think there only might be one more chapter after this. So please review this story while it is still going. It would mean so much to me to see what my readers have thought. This chapter is a BIG one…so enjoy!**

**All she could hear was her own breathing….**_**in and out…in and out…**_

**The intake and outtake of air, seemed to echo around Elena. **

**This was it. This was her last chance…**

**She was hiding behind a tree. She was waiting for the right moment to show herself…to do what she must do. **

**Elena could hear a few more arrows fly through the air. Instead of being bothered by the ambush, Katherine started giggling with delight.**

"**Come on show yourself. I'm not in the mood of playing hide and seek," she teased.**

**Elena continued to stand behind the tree with her stake held tightly to her chest. Her breathing became more rapid as Katherine's teasing continued incessantly.**

**Suddenly it became very silent. Not a sound was heard from both sides. Elena stood there panic-stricken.**

"_**What is going on**_**?" she thought helplessly to herself.**

"**Elenaaaaa," Katherine yelled out. Soon all the vampires began to chant her name. Elena felt her body tremble with her name reverberating hauntingly through the air. She continued to stand her ground.**

"**Elena don't you want to come out and play," Katherine asked mockingly.**

"**Damon is standing here all alone, waiting for his sweet little Elena to come save him. Don't you want to save him Elena?"**

**At the sound of Damon's name, Elena's heart instantly began pounding against her chest.**

"_**Don't listen to her," **_**Elena commanded herself.**

"**Well if you don't want to save Damon then maybe you want to save your pathetic group of friends," Katherine exclaimed disdainfully.**

**Elena felt all the color drain from her face.**

"**I have them here…captured," Katherine revealed.**

"_**No. She's lying. It's a trap**_**," Elena thought terrifyingly to herself.**

"**Maybe you don't believe me…well it's good you're being cautious," Katherine remarked.**

**There was a little scuffle and suddenly Elena heard his voice.**

"**Elena don't listen to her-" Stefan's voice was cut off.**

"**Do you believe me now?" Katherine asked amusingly.**

**Elena braced herself.**

"_**This is it. No more hiding. It's the moment of truth…" **_

**Slowly she walked over toward the tomb.**

**Right before her eyes, she saw the vampires crowded around the tomb. There was a sense of excitement and fervor in the air. Then she saw them…**

**Isobel, Alaric, Stefan and Bonnie were each being grabbed by another vicious vampire.**

"**I am a little disappointed to be honest." **

**Elena turned around to Katherine's smug face. **

"**I mean you did find out that it would take place at Honoria Fell's tomb…I have to give you credit for that," Katherine smirked. "But is this how you planned on stopping us?" She began to laugh hysterically. The vampires around her began laughing with her. **

**Elena hated their victorious smiles and arrogant looking faces. She wanted to drive a stake through each of their hearts.**

"**Well it was a valiant effort, but a waste of my precious time," Katherine sneered. She then started pacing around them, deep in thought.**

"**Now I would kill you, but you are totally harmless…I might as well let you feel the brunt of Damon's powers," Katherine smiled dangerously.**

**When Elena heard Damon's name again, a chill ran down her spine. From where she was standing, she couldn't see him. But she would see him…very soon.**

"**You know what? I change my mind." Suddenly Katherine rushed over to Isobel and pulled out her heart. Isobel's body crashed to the floor. Elena felt her legs threaten to hit the floor.**

"_**Isobel**_**," she thought sadly to herself. Isobel was dead. But above her own anguished gasp, Elena heard Alaric yell out in agony.**

"**I don't like traitors," Katherine said simply, reveling in the death and pain she just caused. Alaric now began to pull against the vampire holding him.**

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he roared.**

"**How sweet," Katherine smiled mockingly. "Knock him out." **

**The vampire holding him proceeded to obey her orders and instantly knocked Alaric unconscious.**

"**Okay no more wasting time," Katherine announced. "Everyone enter the tomb right now."**

**As the vampires went inside the tomb, Elena suddenly was able to see Damon. Her legs that were shaking before, were now stable and firm on the ground. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. Behind her she was vaguely aware that Stefan and Bonnie were standing there…also preparing themselves.**

**Katherine went over to Damon and put her hand on his face.**

"**It's all up to you," she whispered. Katherine kissed him once more. Elena felt the fire deep inside her, rise up and strengthen her. Katherine looked once more at Elena and then entered the tomb with the other vampires. The tomb was then closed and all that was left was Damon.**

**Damon did not even once stare at Elena. He looked toward the sky and saw that the sun was about to rise. Instantly he raised up his hands to the sky. A few seconds later, clouds formed above them and it began to storm. Elena was both horrified and mesmerized by his striking blue eyes. They seemed to intensify as the storm became stronger.**

"_**He's gathering up all his powers**_**," she thought fearfully. She knew there was no more time to waste.**

"**NOW!" she yelled to Bonnie.**

**Bonnie nodded her head and with all the energy deep inside her, she began to recite a spell…the empathy spell.**

**Elena felt herself drenched in the storm. Lightening struck in the sky…the storm continued to rage…Damon's hands were still up in the air…Bonnie's voice echoed vigorously through the air with the words of the spell….**

**Slowly Elena inched closer to Damon.**

"**There is something you forgot," Elena began to yell fiercely. **

**Lightening once more ignited through the sky. She was vaguely aware that the ground below began to shake. **

"**I was chosen Damon. I was chosen to be your soul mate." Tears mixed with the rain soaked her face, but she forced herself to continue.**

"**You said that there was no such thing as love…that love does not exist…but you're wrong! You may not feel any love for me anymore, but you can't take away what I feel for you…you can't take away my love for you." **

**It felt like a tornado was ripping through the earth, tearing everything apart. Damon did not seem to hear her, but she could still hear Bonnie behind her.**

"**If these are the last words I ever say then so be it….because Damon the one thing that you have to believe is that I love you. YOU HEAR THAT DAMON…I LOVE YOU!" With all the strength left in her, she poured out her heart and soul to him. In that instant, she could no longer hear Bonnie's voice…she could no longer hear the rampant storm…the floor had stopped shaking…it was as if the world was standing still.**

**Suddenly she looked ahead and saw Damon kneeling on the floor. He was panting as if he was in some sort of pain.**

"_**Damon," **_**Elena whispered lightly. He began to shiver and whimper as if he was aching all over. It dawned on Elena…he was feeling her…he was feeling her love for him. Slowly Damon picked up his head and Elena could see the exhilaration rush through his face. Suddenly his eyes met hers and in that instant, Elena felt something…a connection. They were the only two people in the entire world. It was just her and him, staring into each other's eyes…and suddenly the images flashed between them…**

_**The crow that flew past her…the instant she laid eyes on him…his lips on her hand…her hugging him, trying to take the pain away…his sudden awareness that she was like no one he has ever met…the dance…him holding her in his arms…she knew she could trust him…he knew he could trust her…he loved her…the dreams…her fear of her feelings…knowing he was her soul mate…him always knowing he was her soul mate…their first kiss in the rain…the road trip…their first time together…the special connection they shared ever since…the crescent burned into their arms forever…damon being taken away…the darkness that overcame him…the connection lost…until now!**_

**Suddenly they were both woken up from their reverie. He was still staring at her. She was still staring at him…and then she noticed something.**

**Forming inside Damon's hands was a blue ball of lightening. It was spellbinding and beautiful. But it was also the most deadly thing to ever exist in the world.**

"_**It didn't work**_**," Elena thought horror-stricken. **

"_**He's going to end the world." **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries**

***A/N: At the end of my story!**

**The blue light continued to emanate from Damon's hands. Elena knew the world was about to come crashing down, but she realized that she had no fear. She refused to close her eyes and shield herself from her pending defeat. Instead, she continued to stare intensely into Damon's eyes. **

**Damon continued to stare into her eyes, but then looked down into his hands and broke their connection. Without another word, he turned around…not facing her any longer.**

"_**This is it**_**," she whispered to herself. "**_**I'm sorry**_**." She was sorry. She had failed. **

**Still refusing to break her gaze from Damon, she watched him approach Honoria Fell's Tomb. At once, he slid the rock off and opened the passage. Damon threw the blue light into the tomb and quickly shut the tomb once more.**

**Elena stared in astonishment. The blue light was gone. Damon had…**

**She looked closely at the tomb waiting for the screams, waiting for the explosion, but she heard nothing. Nothing at all…and that frightened her more than anything. The vampires had been obliterated without having the chance to scream or to cry…there was only the silence and emptiness…as if they never existed.**

**And there was Damon…**

**He was standing from afar. He looked drained of all his energy as his body slouched in vulnerability. Without a second thought, Elena rushed toward him. With his head still bent, Elena slowed down when she was only inches away.**

"**Damon," she whispered, her voice cracking.**

**She noticed his face contorted into a face of misery. He was in agonizing pain and Elena realized with burning relief, she was feeling his pain once again. She felt his tantamount guilt consuming him, his self-loathing running wild. Bitter tears slid down his face and in that moment, Elena felt the taste of her own tears reach her lips. Finally he looked up, his eyes stinging with torment.**

"**What have I done?" he whimpered in agony. He suddenly looked like he was going to collapse so Elena grabbed hold of him. The instant their skin made contact, a tantalizing current ran through both their bodies. She felt the electricity jolt through her veins and then she felt the fire rush through them. She stared in wonder as the fire once more shaped the crescent into their arms…the symbol of soul mates. Elena looked into Damon's eyes and saw that same awe and exhilaration. But there was still doubt lying deep behind those eyes.**

**She put her hands on his face and stared intensely into his eyes.**

"**You saved us Damon." Damon continued to stare at her, his compelling eyes boring in hers. Finally the doubt dissipated and hope once more flashed through his eyes. Damon had returned to her. Her soul mate had returned to her. Never feeling so elated in her life, she threw her arms around him and hugged him deeply. When she looked around her, she saw Bonnie, Alaric and Stefan encircling them. They were her friends and family. Together they had won. Suddenly an image flashed through her head…**

"_**This is just like my dream,"**_** Elena realized in astonishment. "**_**The cemetery, the circle of loved ones and…Damon and I in the center…feeling at peace for the first time."**_

"**Tuus perdite sodalis amaans," she whispered.**

**Damon picked up his head and looked at Elena. He slowly placed his lips over hers and kissed her gently. Finally Elena was able to close her eyes. **

**X**

**They were sitting on the boardwalk as if they were the last two people on the planet. Elena had her head resting on Damon's shoulder as he lightly caressed her hair. The others decided to give them some time alone. They would have all the time in the world to discuss the events that occurred. They'd have to talk about the ramifications of those vampires dying…of Isobel dying after all that she sacrificed…how Alexandria was not among those vampires to enter the tomb that night…how Katherine was finally dead…But right now…**

"**Elena," Damon soothing voice had interrupted her train of thought. Elena couldn't help but feel the thrill at the sound of his voice calling her name. But she also noted a tone of seriousness in his voice and felt his calmness slightly fading.**

**Elena picked herself up from his embrace and stared at him in the face.**

"**What's bothering you?" Elena asked in worry.**

**Damon suddenly smirked and she felt her heart flutter.**

"**I have to get used to you sensing my feelings," he joked. But then he got serious once more.**

"**You keep saying that I saved everyone," Damon began.**

"**You did Damon. You did save us," Elena exclaimed.**

"**But there is something that you forgot…Elena you saved me." Elena saw him gazing at her with profound wonder.**

"**I was a monster Elena. I couldn't stop it. It had me and I thought I was gone forever, but you were there Elena and you saved me…and-" Damon took a few seconds to finish his thought. Elena squeezed his hand, reassuring him to continue.**

"**And it's still in me. That dangerous power is still lurking deep within me. If it ever takes over me again-" **

"**I will be here Damon," Elena calmly smiled. She could sense that deep fear in Damon. He was afraid of himself, but she would never leave him. Together they would be able to handle anything. **

**She put her arms around him.**

"**I will always be here Damon," she whispered into his ear. Elena could already feel the calm warmth seeping into him again. **

**She was staring out into the ocean with Damon in her arms when out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone. A second later, the person was gone. But Elena knew who she saw.**

**Of course Katherine somehow escaped. Of course she was still alive. And as long as she was still alive, she would figure out another way to destroy the world. She would never give up. Elena knew this and she knew that she would have to tell Damon. They would have to fight her off again, but they were together…at least for now. She felt his arms around her lower back, she felt his breath in her hair. **

**No she would not ruin the moment. At least today they had won…at least today they were together…at least today was not the end of the world.**

**THE END**

***Thank you so much to all my readers and to all those reviewed since I first began to write this story. I can't believe it has been 5 months, but thank you for sticking it out. I left it open for a possible sequel, but I do have another story in mind that is completely different than this. I hope you read my stories in the future. Thank you again!**


End file.
